Menacing Love Draco Malfoy Story
by CheekyDelinquent
Summary: Laci and her brother are being forced to transfer to Hogwarts. Their family is are very close to the Malfoys. Laci is reluctant to associate with Draco due to their past but is forced to due to the circumstances. Many surprising things are bound to occur.
1. Part 1

Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you like it. It's just the first chapter. Second will be out soonish c: Enjoy.

You awoke one to the delightful scent of cinnamon filling you up. 'Mother must be making something delicious..' you thought to yourself, suddenly remembering it was Christmas.

Your mother only made breakfast on holidays, for any other time she was busy and about.

You looked next to your bed for your clock to check the time, but didn't see it.

You noticed wondered where it was. 'Mason must've taken it again. Damn, when will he go out and buy his own clock..'

You sighed and threw your large and fluffy ivory comforter off of you and stretched.

Standing up, you let out a cry and fell back onto your bed.

You blew your powdery white hair out of your face and rubbed your foot.

'what the hell was that?'

You looked over the edge of your bed to reveal that your clock had fallen on the ground.

'Oh..' you sighed and picked it up.

You were known to make a fuss when you slept, knocking anything around you over. Normally you made sure to sleep far over on the other side of your queen sized bed to avoid messing up anything on your nightstand. Guess last night you moved an extra lot.

You yawned and slipped your feet into some fuzzy slippers and opened your door, only to let out another scream.

'MASON WHAT THE FUCK?..ouch..' You had fallen backwards onto the ground from shock.

Your twin brother stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. He was a huge fan of pranks, though they weren't all that good, and just scaring you in general.

You were very easy to scare.

You stood up and punched him in his exposed chest. 'Ugh why don't you put a damn shirt on, loser.' You looked up at his messy white hair. 'And brush your hair. It's practically matted.' You pushed past him.

'Why would I want to cover up these bad boys?' You could tell he had a conceited smirk on his face as he walked behind you.

You walked down the stairs to the kitchen, almost slipping. You needed new slippers, they had been so worn that the grip was completely deteriorated, which wasn't good for the wood floors your family had, but you didn't care.

You walked into the kitchen to see your father sitting at the table, reading the daily prophet. He looked up at you.

'Good morning, Princess.' He said with a warm smile.

'Good morning, Father.' you returned the smile and went to take a seat, only to be knocked out of the way by Mason.

You ignored it and went to the seat next to him. You were used to him pestering you. You'd dealt with it for almost seventeen years.

Your mother set a cinnamon bun on a white plate with classy black swirls in front of you.

You picked it up and took a big bite. It was delicious and warm, you were in heaven.

Suddenly you felt a slap on your wrist, making you drop the bun into your lap, all over your silk pink and white striped pajamas. You gasped and without looking at Mason, screamed 'MASON WHAT THE FUCK.'

You felt a stinging feeling on the side of your face and your eyes welled up with tears.

You put your hand over the stinging it and looked at the direction it came from. It was your mother.

You looked at Mason, who sat there staring at you with wide eyes. Suddenly he burst into laughter.

It was your mother who had smacked you in the first place and you suddenly realized it was due to you beginning eating before everybody had sat down.

'Laci Skye Sterling, apologize to Mason. You do NOT cast false accusations and you do NOT curse in this household, do you understand me?' Your mother said sternly.

You nodded and apologized to the still laughing Mason.

Your father shook his head in disappointment and went back to his newspaper.

You hated what a pushover your father was. He went with whatever your mother said.

'Laci you can go upstairs now. Get ready for the day. We're having a dinner party tonight to celebrate Christmas. We have some news for you that we will be announcing when all the guests arrive. Go now. And Mason, dear, finish eating and then you should get ready as well.' Your mother pointed at the large staircase and you quietly slunk up them.

You trudged into your bedroom and flopped onto your bed and closed your eyes. Your kitten, Sophia jumped on your stomach.

'Ooof.' You weren't expecting that.

You pet her head and she moved next to you. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

You yawned and cuddled next to her, doing the same thing.

'Laci, dear. Wake up, the party is in an hour.' Your father cooed to you, stroking your hair.

You slowly awoke from your slumber. Sophia was gone.

You saw Mason at the door with your mother. Everybody was dressed very nicely. Your eyes grew wide as your mother walked in briskly. She grabbed your arm and jerked you out of bed.

Your father stood up.

'Everybody get OUT. I need to speak with my daughter.' Your father and brother walked away, but not before your father gave you a sympathetic look.

Your mother slapped you and sat you in on a black stool you had in front of your vanity. She leaned over to be the height of you sitting and pointed at you.

'You need to clean up your act, Laci Skye. I am serious. You have one hour and i will not be made a fool of at this party just because you'd rather sleep than get ready. If you aren't prepared in an hour you will be locked in your room and we will tell everybody you were misbehaving and had to stay with your grandparents. Do you understand?'

You nodded quickly and your mother walked over to your walk in closet.

'Good.' She smiled. You suddenly realized your mother probably hadn't taken her medication today. She had severe bipolar disorder along with many other things. You sighed.

'How about this one? It's pretty.' Your mother pulled out a black dress out of your closet that you had never worn. 'You wore this one to your birthday party last year, didn't you?' Your mother stood admiring the dress as if lost in memories of the ohh so great party you had last year. You didn't feel like getting yelled at more so you just agreed that it was that dress, even though the tag was still on it and it had been purchased the week prior for this exact occasion.

'Good good. Well then i'll leave you to get ready.' Your mother said cheerfully, walking out of the bedroom.

You sighed and Sophia crawled out from under the bed, meowing.

'Hey there sweetie.' You smiled at her.

You went into your personal bathroom and turned on the hot water. You walked back into your bedroom and went to your dresser.

You hummed while pulling out a strapless lace bra and matching panties. You went back to the bathroom.

You closed the door and stepped into the shower and changed it so the water came from the shower head rather than the faucet.

You screetched as the hot water scortched your sensitive back. You turned off the water and stepped out.

You tried again and once getting the water temperature correctly, stepped inside.

The warm water felt heavenly falling closely all over your body in ribbons.

You realized you left the pomegranete shampoo and had to step out and get it. You sighed.

'I'm seriously messing up a lot today.. Fuck, i hope the rest of the day goes well..' you whispered to yourself.

Once you finished up, you stepped out of the shower and grabbed a blue fluffy towel and snaked it around your slender, yet curvy figure. You looked in the mirror and brushed your teeth. Spit and rinsed.

After applying leave in tangle free hair product you brushed through it your powder white hair. You blowdried it out and pinned it up so it wouldn't get in the way of your make up.

You started humming to yourself when you heard some yelling. You walked to your door and cracked it open, still in the towel.

'Mother, did you call me?' You called down out of your bedroom.

'You have twenty minutes. Hurry up!' you heard a voice call back.

'Must've been a long shower..' you thought to yourself, closing the door.

You walked over to your bed which had the dress on it. You dropped your towel and pulled on your bra and panties, then the dress.

The dress fit you snuggly, but you could still move well in it, which was important because you knew you'd be dancing at the party.

You loved dancing, you and Mason had been forced to take lessons as children. Now every time your parents held a party you two had to dance. Your parents loved showing off anything they had. Especially their children.

You weren't sure why though. You didn't think your family was any better than any other. Your father shared that opinion. Mason agreed with your mother on the matter.

The dress came up to your mid thigh and flared out. It had no straps but a bow that tied around the waist in the back.

You went back to the bathroom and applied your make up. You never put much on.

You just needed a little bit. You had large brown eyes, so you just put a little to make them look like baby doll eyes. It was adorable, yet sexy.

You were jealous of Mason. He had one brown eye and one green. You didn't even know how it was possible.

Some twin defect thing. It sounded bad but looked fucking sweet.

You let your hair down and curled it. You had long hair and let the perfect ringlets fall down past your shoulders.

You walked over to your closet and pulled out some strappy black heels.

You looked in the mirror and spun. You couldn't help but smile. You looked devine.

'Missing something...' you walked to your vanity and grabbed a plain silver necklace with a heart on it. You put it around your neck and it fell right above your cleavage.

You smirked and left your bedroom.

'You look lovely, dear.' Your father said smiling, as you walked down the stairs. He already had a wine glass in his hand. You smiled back at him.

You looked around and gasped. The house looked fantastic.

It was decorated in classy wintery patterns and anything that would make your family look good. You remembered your mother always hires a decorator for these types of things.

Your mother and Mason walked into the room. 'The guests should be arriving any minute. Everyone, be good. And be friendly to all guests.' Your mother looked at you.

'What?' You didn't know why she was looking at you like that. 'I get along with everybody!'

Your mother rolled her eyes at you. 'Almost everybody.' She walked away.

Your eyes got wide.

'Mother!' You followed after her. 'You don't mean to tell me the Malfoys are coming, do you?' You asked, worried.

She turned around quickly. 'Yes. They are coming. And that won't be a problem will it?' She glared at you.

You cowered. 'No ma'am..' you scurried away to where your father was. 'Dad.. why are the Malfoys coming?' you groaned.

'You know why, dear. Lucious and i work together. They're a very good friend of our family. Draco is a nice boy.'

You sighed. You hated Draco. He was rude. He and Mason got along well and they were rude and teased you whenever they were togther. You loved Mason but when Draco was around...

You went upstairs and played with your kitten for a while. After about a half an hour, you heard running.

Your door flew open. 'Hey!' You yelled, annoyed looking at the door.

Mason was standing there. 'Sis, you need to come downstairs. Nearly all the guests are here. Come on. Mom's gonna be pissed if you don't act social.' A girl came up behind him and he turned his attention to her and they walked off.

You kissed Sophia on the head and walked out of your bedroom. You walked down the large staircase hoping no one would notice you.

When you reached the bottom you grabbed a glass of wine. Your parents didn't mind you drinking. They knew you only did at social events and it never was enough to have any effect on you.

You felt something snake around your waist. You jumped and turned around shocked to see Draco Malfoy smirking at you.

You huffed as you pushed him away and crossed your arms. You turned away from him, annoyed.

Your mother walked up. 'Oh Laci, i see you and Draco have found each other.' She was with Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at you. 'Laci, you look lovely!'

You smiled back politely. 'You too, Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to see you.'

'May i speak with you a moment, Laci?' Your mother asked.

You nodded and followed her over to an empty area. 'I saw that. Do not shove Draco or anybody else. Do you understand?'

'Mother, he was touching me. He put his arm around my wai-'

'His mother told him to be friendly and warming towards you. Do not harass him and just accept his friendly gestures. Do you understand?'

'Mother, I-'

'Do. You. Understand.?'

'Yes mother..' You looked at your feet.

'Good. Now go have fun.' Your mother said, regrouping with Narcissa.

You looked around and saw your father with Lucious and Mason and that girl walking off somewhere, giggling.

'Wait a second, Mother!' You called.

Your mother walked back to you. 'Yes?'

'How come no one from Beauxbatons are here?' You hadn't seen a single friend of yours.

'Oh we'll explain that later. Go make new friends!' she said smiling at you.

You sighed. You were getting frustrated and didn't feel like dealing with this tonight.

Suddenly music you recognized came on. You loved dancing to this song and you knew that it was playing because your parents wanted you and Mason to start off the dancing.

You looked around and Mason was no where in sight.

'Father..' you ran over to where he was. 'Mason isn't around. I don't know anybody else and the music is on. What am i suppose to do?' You were worried.

'Just go pick a random boy.' Your father said quickly, shooing you away.

Lucious chimed in. 'Draco has had many dancing lessons.'

You scoffed and walked away.

You saw a cute boy with dark hair and dark eyes. 'Ooo.' You walked over to him.

'And what have we got here?' He said, eyeing you up and down.

You smiled. 'Hey, uh.' you bit your lip and blushed 'do youu want to dance?'

He smirked and set his glass down. 'With you? How could i say no? Look at yourself.'

You pretended to giggle but mentally rolled your eyes.

'great, full of cheese. ugh.' you said to yourself.

You walked onto the dance floor with him.

The music started over again. He put his hand on your waist and you stared to dance.

He wasn't very good so you had to go slowly. You were getting annoyed.

You like fast dancing with impressive movies. You like dirty dancing. Not like grinding, but the style of dancing that is sexy and fast paced.

You sighed. You could do this with your eyes closed. So you decided to challenge yourself and actually do it.

You felt yourself being spun out and then came back into him. Suddenly the moves got faster and more difficult. You were surprised but pleased. You opened your eyes to find yourself meeting icy blue eyes. Your eyes widened as it hit you that you were dancing with Draco. 'What?' You said to him coldly. 'I was dancing with that cute boy. What the hell Malfoy. What did you do?' He spun you out and then back into him. He placed his hand above your ass and kept dancing. He sped up the moves. You had to admit you were impressed with his dancing. You smirked and changed up the moves. 'I see what you're doing. Don't think you can fool me, Sterling.' He changed the moves more drastically than you had. It was a damn good thing you had taken so many lessons on dancing. 'And by the way, Blaise is a terrible dancer. Blaise being the boy you were just dancing with. He spun you out and i grabbed your hand and pulled you in.' He spun you out and pulled you hard into his toned chest. 'Like that.' He smirked. 'Well what'd you do that for?' You were getting more annoyed. Who did he think he was? The dancing got faster and harder. The pace just left speeding up, but you kept up with it. You stood in amazement, dancing with Malfoy, impressed that he could keep up so damn well. 'I wanted to dance with you.' He smirked. You blushed and looked away. You hated him so much. 'Don't get too much of a big head. I just wanted to show off my dance moves and you're the only one i saw that could keep up with me.' You glared at him. He dipped you down. The music stopped.

You were out of breath.

He stood you back up and kissed your hand. 'You were a lovely partner, Sterling. I'm impressed.' He smirked and walked off into the crowd.

You looked around, realizing that everyone had stopped dancing and were all watching you from the side.

Your mother smiled and announced loudly to some guests about how much it cost to get you dancing lessons when you were little but how you've always been a natural.

You saw a girl glaring at you and walked off. You recognized her. You had seen her at the Malfoy Manor before at a party you'd been forced to attend in the past. She had been following Draco around like a lost puppy.

The boy you'd been dancing with before, you thought his name was Blaise but weren't sure. Malfoy could've lied. You walked over to him.

'that was fantastic! I've never seen anything like that before!' He cheered.

'thanks..' you replied, flushed.

Suddenly you heard your parents calling everybody to the dining area.

Your stomach growled.

Blaise looked at you funny then laughed. 'You sound starving!'

'Oh.. hah. Yeah i guess so.' You put your hand on your tummy, remembering how the only thing you'd eaten that day was a bite of the cinnamon bun.

Once everybody had sat down at the long glass table which was decorated brilliantly, your parents stood up together at one end of the table.

Your mother muttered the soronus spell to amplify her voice.

'Attention everybody, quiet down please.' She smiled at them all.

Everybody quieted down and looked up at her.

You analyzed the faces at the long table. You really didn't recognize a single one, aside from your family's and the Malfoy's.

You could see Mason rubbing the leg of the girl next to him. She was giggling.

You looked at her closer, she wasn't the same girl he disappeared with earlier, or even the girl that was outside your room with him before.

You laughed to yourself. He was such a player.

You turned your attention to your mother.

'Everybody, I'm sure you know of my childern, Laci and Mason-' she pointed at the both of you.

Blaise turned to you. 'I didn't know you were their daughter!' He whispered to you, surprised. 'You don't look anything like them!'

'Yeah, i know. It's weird. I'm not sure where we got our white hair from. hah.' Your parents both had dark hair. You looked down at your lap.

Mason called up to your mother 'Get on with it!' He laughed with the girl he was with.

Your mother glared at him and rubbed her temples. 'Anyways..what i'm getting at is we have some big big news! This party wasn't just a Christmas party-'

You looked up at her skeptically.

'It's also a celebration of sorts. Laci and Mason are transferring to... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Your mother yelled. Your father looked at you, proud.

Everybody applauded.

'WHAT?' You and Mason screetched at the same time.

Everyone stopped. Your mother looked down at you and glared.

You pushed out your chair and stormed out into the foyer.

You heard someone chime behind you, 'i'll get her.'

You took off your heels and began running up to your bedroom. You were pissed. You loved your school. You had a lot of friends. Well..not a lot but enough. They were great friends. You loved your classes, your teachers. You were doing great. Why did they have to ruin this for you? It was different with Mason. He loved his school too, but he adjusted very well.

You were suddenly jerked around. You were face to face with Malfoy.

'Goddammit Malfoy.' You said coldly. 'I'm not in the mood to deal with you.' You jerked your arm back and continued walking upstairs.

Suddenly Draco picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You pounded your fists on his back and started yelling.

'Malfoy put me DOWN!'

'Stop it. You're being childish.' He was getting annoyed.

'I'm serious. Put me the hell down right now.' You were practically screaming.

He dropped you at the bottom of the stairs.

'Oof..' you felt your ass hit the ground hard. Second time today. Ugh.

He peered down at you.

'What the hell was that for? Idiot.' You called up to him, standing up.

He glared at you. 'You do not speak to a superior like that.'

You pulled your dress back into place and glared back.

He smirked. 'You have a sexy glare, you know.' He looked you up and down.

You scoffed. 'Whatever Malfoy. I'm not going back in there. You can bite me, tell my parents to do the same.'

'Fine, whatever you want. Mommy won't appreciate that, but hey It's your funeral.' He smirked and walked off.

You ran upstairs. You really didn't care at this point what the hell your mother had to say. You were pissed.

You locked your door and sat on your bed. You heard scratching at the door. You threw a pillow at it till you heard meowing. You walked over and let Sophia in.

You went back to the bed and laid down. Sophia sat on your back and purred.

You broke down and started sobbing into your nice white pillow. You stayed like that until you fell asleep from exhaustion. Crying takes a lot out of you, ya know.


	2. Part 2

Hope you're enjoying it so far. c: I should have the next part out soonish. Give me feedback if you want to. Much appreciated.

You awoke to your Sophia licking the side of your face.

'Oh hey So-So.' You smiled slightly, petting her head.

You sat up, realizing you were in the clothes from the party from yesterday. You remembered what had happened, and how you and Mason were being transferred. You sighed deeply.

Sophia ran to your door and started scratching at it. You looked at the clock next to your bed. It was 11:23. You sat up in bed. 'Mother never lets me sleep this late. What the hell is up.'

You yawned and walked over to your door to open it and let Sophia out.

The door knob turned halfway then stopped.

You tried again. No such luck.

You stood there puzzled. 'Daaad! The door is stuck!' No one came.

'Oh. Hah. Of course.' you said to yourself, realizing your door had be deliberatly locked from the outside.

You walked over to the side of your bed and pulled the drawer out of the nightstand.

'What the hell. UGH.' You cried in frustration after searching for you wand. 'I hate everything.' You flopped back on your bed.

'GUYS, THE CAT HAS TO PISS. YOU HAVE TO LET IT OUT OR IT WILL RUIN THE NICE FLOOR.' You yelled.

You knew your parents wouldn't be okay with the kitten ruining the nice floor they paid good money for.

You heard a voice mutter alohomora outside of your door, causing it to fly open. Your mother stood there.

'Good morning, Mother.' you said politely with a smile.

She just stood at the door glaring at you. 'Are you going to be a good girl and cooperate? That was quite a stunt you pulled last night. You were out of your mind. You embarassed your father and i greatly. We will not tolerate that anymore.'

You knew if you didn't agree with her then you'd have to suffer terrible consequences.

'Yes mother. I apologize. My emotions got the better of me. I shouldn't have reacted like that.' You lied through your teeth, very convincingly might i add.

'Good. What do you have to say to your father and I?' she tapped her foot as your father walked up next to her.

You looked down and sighed. You closed your eyes and began to speak. 'Thank you Mother, thank you Father, for getting Mason and I into such a good school. I'm very pleased and excited to go there.' You kept looking down.

Your mother walked away and your father came into your bedroom. He sat next to you.

You felt a hand pull your chin up. You looked your father in the eyes and tried not to cry.

'You'll love the school. It's very nice. You know your mother and I both went there. It's in our family. Everyone goes there. You two were the first not to. You knew it would happen sooner or later.' He smiled and rubbed your back.

'Dad, I have no friends there. I don't know anybody. I loved my other school. My teachers were great and my grades were fantastic..' tears began to stream down your face.

'Laci, Draco goes to Hogwarts. Don't worry. He'll help you and-'

'No!' you cut him off. 'I hate Draco. He's always treated me horribly. You know this!' You stood up, back turned to him.

'Laci-' He began.

'Just stop. You obviously don't care. It doesn't matter. You'll always side with Mother no matter what. God dammit!' You were so frustrated.

Suddenly you were thrown to the floor. You looked up in horror to see your father standing above you.

'Do not speak to me like that Laci. We know what's best for you. Stop acting like a damn child. Grow up. You're going to Hogwarts and you will get along with Draco.' He shouted at you.

You were in shock. You stood up slowly. You were shaking like crazy.

'Do you understand me?' He asked sternly.

You didn't answer.

'I said. Do you understand me'

No reply.

Suddenly he slapped you across the face with force. You fell to the ground so hard it made the shelves in your room shake.

Sophia ran to the side of your bed and started hissing.

'Do i have to repeat myself again?' He peered down at you.

'N-No sir.. I understand.' You stuttered, afraid to get back up.

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

You instantly burst into tears. Your father had never struck you before. You were his princess. He didn't spoil you like one, but he called you his princess and treated you well. He was the reason you'd been able to last so long in that family. Your mother hurt you, and his generosity towards you balanced it out. Now what?

Sophia jumped off the bed and ran to the door, scratching again.

You stood up slowly while shaking and opened the door just enough to let her out. You closed the door again and walked into your bathroom to get ready for the day.

As you were removing the make up from yesterday, you noticed a bruise already forming from your father slapping you. You slid down on the ground and brought your knees to your chest and started crying all over again without making a sound.

Fast forward to the day you board the Hogwarts express, right after holiday break.

You hadn't seen much of your family since you found out you were going to Hogwarts.

No one seemed to really want to be around you, you were fine with that. You were angry at...pretty much everybody.

They had hurt you. Misused your trust. You were glad to be leaving them.

You woke up bright and early and walked over to your balcony. You opened the door to the outside and a moderately cool breeze came in. You closed the door and looked at Sophia.

'Well, it appears it's a bit chilly out. Let's pick something cute yet warm.' You smiled.

Sophia was laying on her back and peeked her eyes open a bit. She yawned and went back to sleep.

You walked to your closet and went inside. You decided on a white winter dress with long sleeves.

It only went to your mid-thigh, so it showed off your long legs. You often were complimented on them. You thought it was weird for people to like legs so much but you were definitely alright with how many people seemed to like yours.

You also picked some leg warmers and a fluffy scarf which matched perfectly.

You set them on your bed and went to take a shower. After taking off your clothes you realized that Sophia would probably get fur all over these outfit you'd picked out.

You grabbed your towel and went back into your bedroom, when the door flew open.

You turned to the door to see Lucious Malfoy standing there.

'Oh my god!' You yelled, shocked.

Your father walked in behind him. 'Oh, don't mind him. He's just dropping off some extra copies of school books Draco had that he thought you might need. He smiled at you.

You stood there holding your towel tightly around yourself. 'Uh. Thanks.. Mr. Malfoy?'

'Not a problem.' He set two books on potions on your vanity.

Your father walked out and Lucious followed, after smirking and looking back at you.

You walked over to the door and closed it, then locked it.

Your heart was racing. 'That was fucking weird. Ugh. Gross. The two last men i'd ever want to see me in a towel.' You stopped yourself. 'Actually, Draco would be first. So at least he wasn't there.' You shook it off and grabbed the clothes off your bed and a white bra and matching panties and took them into your bathroom.

You showered and got dressed and applied your favorite baby doll style make up. You straightened your hair.

You were very proud of the fact that no matter what you did to your hair it never became fried or ruined. You had perfect hair.

You smiled at your reflection and left the room.

You walked down the stairs. Your family was all standing around.

They had been waiting for you.

'Good morning, all.' you said, trying to be cheerful, despite your nerves about going to a new school today.

'Good morning, Laci.' Your mother replied.

Mason was asleep in a chair. You giggled to yourself. He was adorable when he slept, the only time he ever was. 'Looks like someone didn't get enough rest.' You nodded at Mason.

Your father whacked him on the head with the daily prophet, stirring him from his slumber.

'Are you all ready to go?' Your father asked.

Your mother muttered a spell and your bags appeared next to you with all your clothes packed up and Sophia in a cage. You were glad you'd be able to bring her to school with you. 'I guess so.' you replied.

'Good.'

Your family soon departed the house.

When you arrived at platform 9 3/4 you said goodbye to your mother and father.

'Mason, look after Laci.' your father directed him.

'Yeah yeah.' he replied.

You and Mason went through and peered at the train.

'Well, see ya sis.' he said, walking off.

'What?' You followed him. 'Where are you going?' You didn't like to be dependent on him but you were severely nervous about going to a new school. You wanted to be with someone you knew.

'Don't bug me. You'll throw off my game. Just...make some new friends. Or something. Like me!' He smiled largely at you and put his arm around a random girl with short dark hair who walked by. 'Hey, whats up? I'm Mason.' They walked off.

You sighed.

You got on the train and went to an empty compartment. You curled up and looked out the window. 'Looks like rain.' You said to yourself.

'Definitely.' You heard a reply. You turned around to see a girl walking in. She smiled at you.

'Wha..?' You replied.

'I said definitely. As in it does look like rain?' She laughed and sat across from you.

'I'm Paige. I know you.' She said smiling a huge smile at you.

'Uh..I don't mean to be rude but i don't know who you are.' You sat up looking skeptically at her.

She giggled. 'I was at your parents party. They invited a bunch of Slytherin kids, i was one of them. Oh i'm sure you don't remember me. I only saw you hang out with one person the whole party.' She lowered her eyes and smirked. 'You know, Drac-'

You glared at her. She shut up and looked at you with wide eyes.

'Uh. nevermind then. Touchy touchy.' She looked out the window.

'Sorry. I uh. I just really don't like him.. I definitely don't want people getting the impression he and i are close or anything like that.' You rubbed the back of your head nervously.

'Oh it's fine. Yeah, he's kind of rude i guess. He's so cute though. Damn. And his family is rich! Though i guess that's not a huge deal to you. I saw you guys dancing though. It was so sexy.' She rambled on.

'Hah. Well thanks. Yeah that's dirty dancing, for ya. It's fast paced and sexy as hell.' You smiled at her, then saw the door open. A boy you didn't know stepped inside. 'Can i sit in here?' he asked politely.

'No.' Paige snapped. 'Get out. You're not welcome here.' She growled.

'Uh..' You looked at her and back at him. 'You can stay here if you want. I mean.. If there no other compartments.' You gave a weak smile at Paige who glared at you.

She moved over next to you and whispered in your ear 'He's a Gryffindor. Slytherin can't associate with Gryffindor.' She growled.

'He seems nice.' you smiled at her.

'Uh, no that's alright. I'll just find another seat.' He smiled at you and left.

Paige moved back to where she was before and glared at you. 'That's Oliver Wood.'

You smiled a big smile at her. 'He's cute. Did you hear that accent?'

She sighed and shook her head. 'What am i going to do with you? Not being attracted to Draco and thinking Wood is cute.' she spit Oliver's name as if it were venom.

'Meh.' You shrugged. 'So tell me about Hogwarts?'

'Well. It's really big. The teachers are good. Well, except for Snape. I mean, he's good but hes evil.'

You looked at her skeptically. 'Oh okay.'

She started to talk again when the door opened again. She turned her head to the door and spat 'what do you want now!'

Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy. You huffed and Paige sat up. 'Sorry, Draco.' she blushed. 'I thought it was someone else.'

He glared at her and sat next to you. He put his arm around you. 'Is this seat taken?' He smirked.

Paige was looking at you two with big eyes.

'Ugh. Malfoy get off. Yes it's taken.' You shrugged his arm off of you.

He leaned over and whispered in your ear 'I don't see anyone sitting here.' His warm breath made you shiver.

'Well it is.' You stood up to sit next to Paige.

Draco grabbed your waist and pulled you down onto his lap.

You tried to get up but he wouldn't let you. You sat there with your arms crossed and huffed. You looked at Paige, annoyed.

She just shrugged at you.

'Malfoy get your hands off me!' You pushed him away and stood up when the door opened again. There was a pug looking girl standing there.

'What the fuck are you doing?' She screamed.

You looked up at her, shocked.

'What?' You asked, confused.

She was the girl you had seen your brother with earlier and who you had recognized at the party your parents held.

'God dammit, Pansy.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Drakie, what're you doing with that filthy girl?' She asked, glaring at you.

'Filthy? what're you talking about?' You asked.

'Shut the fuck up, Parkinson. Get out.' Paige stood up and walked over to her.

Pansy shot Paige a death glare and knocked her on the ground, causing her to hit her head.

'You fucking loser. Get out.' You shouted at her. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing, coming in here causing problems? You don't even know who the hell i am!'

With that, Pansy screamed and jumped on top of you punching you repeatedly.

'What the fuck!' You yelled, grabbing her arms and rolling her over so you were on top. You pinned her arms down next to her head. 'what do you think you're doing?'

Draco started laughing. 'Oh wow. that was sexy. I've never had two girls fight over me like that. Well...Not within the last week.'

'Shut up, Malfoy.' You glared at him. 'You fucking prick. Do you see what you did? Your bitch attacked Paige and then me for no reason.'

Paige. You just remembered how badly she looked when she hit the ground. She had gotten up and sat down but you didn't know how she was.

You turned your head to Paige. She was holding a spot on her head that looked to be bleeding.

The door opened and the boy from behind ran in.

'What happened?' he asked, seeing you sitting on Pansy and Paige holding her head. 'Oh god. Are you guys alright?' he suddenly looked over and saw Draco sitting there.

Draco stood up and walked to Oliver. 'Wood.'

'Malfoy.'

'Get out of my way.'

Oliver stood on the side and let Malfoy pass.

Pansy knocked you off of her when you weren't looking. She got up and walked to the door and turned around. 'Bitch.' And with that she ran off to find Draco.

You and Oliver turned your attention to Paige, who had at that point passed out in the seat.

'Fuck..' You muttered, lifting her head up.

She stirred a little bit and her eyes slowly opened. 'Hey.' She said quietly. 'Ouch..' she grabbed her head.

'Sorry about that..' you bit your lip.

'It wasn't your fault.' she smiled. 'Thanks by the way. We just met and you're already standing up for me.'

'Hey, you did it for me too, when you told Pansy to get out.'

Suddenly you realized Oliver was still there. 'Oh thank you so much by the way for coming in here.'

He turned to you, 'Honestly i just heard shouting and wanted to check it out but i'm glad if i helped out in any way.' He smiled largely. You blushed a little.

'Well take Paige to Madam Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts.' Oliver assured us.

When we got to Hogwarts there was a large commotion. You, Oliver and Paige waited till everyone cleared out.

Halfway because you didn't want to rush Paige, halfway because Paige didn't want to be seen with a Gryffindor. You didn't understand why that was so bad, but you abided by her wishes.

When the three of you got off the train, you saw your brother waiting for you. 'I've been waiting, Jeez. Hey, what the hell happened?' He looked at you and at Paige. You hadn't even thought about how rough you probably looked after that little fiasco.

'Malfoy.' You and Oliver said at the same time.

Mason looked skeptically at Oliver. 'what're you doing here?'

'Who's that?' Paige asked, staring at Mason with wide eyes like a little child looking at a new toy through a store window.

'Uh. Escorting them to madam Pomfrey. Is that an issue?'

'Kind of. I can handle it. Thanks.' Mason said coldly.

Oliver put his hands in the air and backed away. 'Guess i'll be going then.' He smiled at you. 'I'll see you around later.'

You smiled back at him. 'Yeah.' You blushed a little. God damn Oliver was adorable.

You and Paige began walking forward when Mason grabbed your arm. 'Ouch, Mason. You're hurting me. Stop it.'

He let go of you. 'Why are you associating with him?' He peered down at you.

'Uh. He offered to help. Whats the big problem?' You crossed your arms.

'He's a Gryffindor. Didn't you see his robes? What do you think you're doing? You can't associate with him.'

Paige looked up at him. 'I told her that, she didn't listen. But he did help, so it's not a big deal. We're lucky he showed up. Don't get upset with Laci.' She defended.

'Fine.' He replied walking off.

'Who is that?' Paige asked you again, quietly.

'Hey! You said you'd handle this! You escort us to Pomfrey!' You called to him, ignoring Paige.

'What makes you think i'd know where she is? I'm just as new as you are, sis.' He called back.

'Oh it's your brother! That would explain why you two look the same. I feel dumb now.' She shook her head.

'Shouldn't you have known that? You were at my parents party. They introduced us during dinner...Kind of.' You replied, walking with her.

'My family had to leave early so I didn't get to stay for dinner.' She shrugged. 'And anyway, i know where Pomfrey is.'

'Oh alright.' You two walked to the building together.

When you got inside, you walked with Paige to the hospital wing.

'Alright, thanks so much Laci. I'll see you during the feast?' She smiled warmly at you.

'Yeah, sure.' You smiled back, not sure where to go now.

When you turned around you bumped into an adorable grin.

'Oh hey, Oliver.' You smiled up at him.

'Hello, whatever your name is.' He laughed. 'How do you know my name anyway?'

You blushed. 'Uh... Paige told me.'

'So you've been talking about me?' He retorted. You two began walking together.

Your eyes got wide. 'It's not like that!' You felt embarrassed. 'And anyways, where do I go now? I have no idea.' You hated feeling helpless.

'Have you been sorted yet?' Oliver asked, not walking anymore.

'I have not.' You replied. 'Neither has my brother, but I'm not sure where he's wandered off to anyways.' You huffed.

'Oh, is that the boy that was protective of you outside?'

'Yeahh. That's Mason.' You were surprised this had happened twice now. You two were twins for gods sake.

'Well, i'll take you to the headmistress.' He smiled leading you away.

When you arrived there, he told you to just go in and she'd tell you what to do.

You said goodbye to him and walked in.

A well aged woman stood in front of you. 'Hello, my name is Professor Mcgonagall and I am the headmistress. You are the new student i presume?'

'Y-Yes ma'am. My brother is new as well but-' You began.

'Yes he's already fitting in quite well. He didn't stop by when he arrived but i'm already hearing students talk about him. What took you so long to get here?' She asked, seeming like she was in a hurry.

'Well, I had to help Paige to the Hosptital Wing. There was an accident on the train.' You said, not sure if you should speak up about Pansy.

'Oh? Well it's good that you got that sorted out.' She replied quickly.

'Guess i don't have to worry about ratting anybody out then..' you thought to yourself.

'Don't worry, you'll be sorted during the feast. Now i can tell you have nerves, you'll be alright. Everybody here is quite friendly. You'll have to go up in front of everyone but that shouldn't be a problem if you're anything like your parents and brother.'

You sighed. 'Yeahh..'

'Very good. Now the feast will begin soon, so you should head to the great hall.'

'Oh, alright.' You replied, walking out.

When you left the room you realized, you had no idea where to go.

'Ugh.' You turned back into the room but she was gone, there was just a cat. 'Greeeeat.'

You huffed and walked out. There weren't many students around. You turned a corner hoping to find someone. You got your wish , though who it was wasn't necessarily on the top of it.

You walked slowly towards the smirk and blue eyes watching you.

Malfoy had a few people with him. Two plump boys and Pansy.

'ugh.' you muttered to yourself. 'stay calm.. relax.'

'Uh. hey Malfoy.. can you help m-'

'HEYY DRACO!' you heard a loud voice yell.

you turned to see Mason. 'Thank god.'

He walked over to where you guys were and put his arm around you in a brotherly way and smiled. 'What're you guys up to? I thought you 'hated' Draco, huh Lace?' He laughed.

Malfoy smirked.

'Hey Pansy.' Your brother smiled at her. She blushed.

You felt disgusted.

'Anyways. Mason can you help me?' You turned to him.

'A new kid asking another new kid for help? Pathetic. Do you have to shadow your brother?' Pansy laughed.

You ignored her remark and pulled Mason away by the arm. 'I'll catch you later Draco.' he called to him.

They walked off.

'What do you need? This school is awesome.' Mason beamed.

'Yeah whatever great. Uh. We need to find the great hall. The feast is soon and I-' you were cut off.

'Oh yeah yeah this way.' he pulled you along.

When you got to the great hall, you saw four very large tables. The tables all seemed to have their own theme colours.

Green and silver, red and gold, blue and bronze, and yellow and black.

You didn't know where to sit.

'Uh, Mason, where do we sit...?' you asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of an old man, Dumbledore, speaking, using the same spell your mother had the night of the party to make her voice loud.

'Good evening students! It's good to be back at Hogwarts after the holidays. We hope that you had an exceptional time and everything was pleasing.' Everybody cheered. 'Very good very good. Now it appears we have two brand new students that need to be sorted!' He looked to the back of the room where you and Mason were standing. You felt your face get hot from the attention. Mason smiled largely.

'Well, come on.' Mcgonagall said, pushing the two of you to the front.

You saw a stool sitting up front with a hat on top.

'First up, Mason Sterling. Please have a seat.'

Mason hurried up to the front and sat on the stool. Suddenly a large fold in the hat opened and it began to speak. You jumped a little. You were glad Mason went first.

The hat sang it's song, then began.

'Well, lets see. This is a pretty obvious choice.. Your family have all been in Slytherin and you'd do well there. Sly and cunning.. Yes. YES! SLYTHERIN!' He smiled and hopped off the stool then walked over to where to Slytherin sat, cheering. He took a seat next to Draco and watched you.

You gulped and took a seat on the stool.

You saw Oliver sitting at a seperate table than your brother and huffed.

'Ah. Ooo..' The hat mumbled, squirmed a little on your head. You saw Mason high fiving people, already making friends.

You sighed and thought to yourself 'why can't i have confidence like him...'

'Oh stop that.' the hat whispered so only you could hear. 'You are confident. Very confident.'

It spoke louder. 'This is a hard one. I can already tell. Now that you're brother is there, your whole family really has been in Slytherin.. Yes. But i'm not sure. You're loyal, yes. Very intelligent. You're very witty. Ambitious. You're brave. Definitely. Hmm. RAVENCLAW!' It shouted.

Half of Ravenclaw cheered, the other half didn't. The Slytherin just stared at you. You didn't understand why you were in Ravenclaw. Your whole family was in Slytherin. Not that you were particularly heart broken about it. You hadn't heard too many good things about Slytherin. Plus Malfoy was there. But still you didn't know how you'd feel being seperated from your brother. You looked at Mason, who looked pissed.

You got off the stool and walked to the Ravenclaw table. You saw Paige at the Slytherin table waving at you. You waved back weakly.

During the feast students at Slytherin and many Ravenclaws were watching you.

Suddenly, you saw an owl fly in and a piece of paper started screaming at the Headmistress. You recognized the voice. When it ended, it tore itself up in the air and floated down.

You wondered how your mother possibly found out so soon. Oh well.

You looked around the room. Oliver was looking at you. He smiled warmly. You smiled back at him.

You tried to make small talk with the girls around you. After the feast you followed the girls but were stopped by Malfoy.

You glared at him. 'What do you want?'

Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office.

'Oh..' you looked at your feet. 'Where's his office?'

Malfoy smirked and snaked his arm around your waist. 'What'll you give me if i show you?' he asked, pulling you against his perfect chest.

You pushed him away and scoffed. 'Gross..' you muttered under your breath. You walked away and looked for someone else to show you.

You ran into Oliver and let out a sigh of relief. 'Hey.' you smiled.

He smiled back. 'It's nice to see you.'

'Can you help me find Dumbledores office?' You asked politely.

'Of course.' He grabbed your hand and began walking with you.

You blushed a little.

'I love your name by the way. Laci. Adorable.' He looked over at you grinning.

'Oh i thought i'd told you before. Hah. Guess not.'

'Nope, i just found out during the feast when they sorted you. Would it be bad if i said i'm glad you're not a Slytherin?'

'Of course not. I'm relieved myself actually.' you laughed lightly. 'Though i think thats what me reporting to his office is about. I don't think my mother is too pleased with me being Ravenclaw.'

'Oh.' He sighed. 'That must've been your mother who sent the howler.' he laughed to himeslf.

'Well, here you are.' He pointed at a large door.

'Thanks.' You smiled as he moved your cotton white hair out of your face. You blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

'Well i'll see you later.' He walked off.

When you went into the office, you saw your mother standing with Mason and your father. None of them looking pleased. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

You sighed.


	3. Part 3

'Hello Mother, Father.' You smiled.

Your mother nodded and looked back at Dumbledore. 'I don't really see why she had to be here for this conversation. Laci, Mason, go out into the hallway and wait.' Your mother ordered.

You and Mason followed as directed and went into the hallway. You leaned on the wall and slid down, as did Mason.

'They're pretty pissed about you being put into Ravenclaw.' he looked up. 'I am too. Ugh. It's wrong.'

You looked over at him skeptically. 'What? What's so wrong about it? It said you fit Slytherin and I fit Ravenclaw. I don't understand the issue here.'

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

'Hello? Mason?' You called his name, annoyed.

He didn't reply. You shook his shoulder. 'Mason, seriously. Answer me. Ugh whatever.' you stood up and got ready to walk away when he shot up and pinned you against the wall.

'It's a damn embarassment, Laci. That's why.' He looked at you with cold eyes.

'What the hell, Mason. Get off of me. That hurts. And i don't see whats so embarassing about it. Ravenclaw are quite intelligent. And i look good in their colors.' You smiled at him trying to soften him up.

He sighed and took his hands off of you. 'Sorry..' he muttered. 'It's just our family has always been in Slytherin. You belong there, whether you think so or not. And i mean, everybody knows i'm in Slytherin now, so it's not like people are going to trust you.'

You looked up at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, everyone knows our family is Slytherin. People don't trust Slytherin because they're afraid of us because we're more powerful and we'll do what we have to to get the results we want. No one's going to trust you if you come from a family like that. Did you see the way everyone looked at you? Everyone knows where you belong. You're crazy to think you don't.'

You knew what he was saying but didn't want to think about it that way. You just wanted to think of it as a challenge. You had to prove yourself, it seemed exciting to you.

You opened your mouth to speak when you heard yelling coming from Dumbledore's office.

'Lovely.' You rolled your eyes.

The door flew open and your Mother came out, looking pleased. Your father followed.

'Have a good time at school, sweetie.' She kissed you on the head. 'You too, Mason, dear.' She smiled and hugged him, messing up his hair. It looked the same as before but he ruffled it up to how he thought it was. You laughed quietly.

Your parents departed and you went into Dumbledore's office.

'I've spoken to your parents and they are not pleased with which house you've been sorted into. Though we normally will not allow a resorting to occur, this is a special occasion. Your parents feel it is in your best interest so tomorrow you will be sorted again, this time ruling out Ravenclaw.' He spoke softly from behind his desk.

'Sir, does that mean no matter what, I definitely won't be Ravenclaw?' You asked, slightly worried.

'Yes, Miss Sterling. That is what it means. And since you will not be Ravenclaw, it would not be fair to the others to have you sleeping in their dorm and giving away where their common room is and will therefore be staying in the room of requirement.'

You sighed. 'Greatttt. Where's the room of requirement?' You asked, slightly annoyed.

'It's wherever. Your items will be in the dorm tomorrow of whichever house you are sorted into. Now you should go get some rest. You have tomorrow to get familiar with the school, then the next day you start classes.' He said, picking up a quill to write a letter.

You stood there a second then turned to leave. You realized you had no robes or clothes for tomorrow and turned around to ask him, but he was gone. 'Goddammit. What is it with all these professors disappearing?' you turned and left the room.

As you were walking down the corridors you saw none other than Malfoy walking in the opposite direction, right for you. 'Goddammit.' you thought to yourself.

Suddenly next to you the wall opened and a door appeared. You looked at it skeptically but when seeing Draco's venomous smirk, quickly opened the door and stepped inside then slammed it shut. It closed off from the inside so no one could get in. You sighed with relief then realized what you'd done.

You had no idea where you were. You turned around to see a bed, a light, and a pair of plain robes for the following day.

'So this must be the room of requirement.' you muttered to yourself. 'Well coooool.'

You sat on the bed wondering where Sophia was, but excited that you'd be reuinited with her the following day.

You laid down and quickly drifted to sleep.

The next day you awoke, unsure of the time. You got out of bed, realizing you probably looked a mess. You didn't have a mirror or any way to see what you looked like and you needed a brush badly. Your hair was still straight from flat ironing it the day before, but you could tell it probably looked pretty messy. Luckily you didn't use a lot of make up so it's not like it would be smudged all over your face like how some people would have it if in your situation. You wiped off what you could of your make up and changed into the robes.

'Thank you, room of requirement.' You said, smiling, while walking out.

You instantly felt dim for talking to a room and were glad no one heard you.

You began to skip to Dumbledore's office and when you turned a corner, smashed into someone.

'Blaise!' You said, glad you found a familiar face.

You smiled brightly.

He smiled back. 'You seem happy to see me.' It wasn't really that you were happy to see him, just happy to see anyone that wasn't Malfoy. But you didn't mention that to him.

'Yeah, well, ya know.' You realized you'd knocked all his stuff onto the ground and quickly bent down to assist him in picking it up.

'oh, i've got it.' he said. 'well nevermind.' he laughed. 'i guess you've got it.' he added, taking his things from you.

'Well i've got to get to Dumbledo-' You began, when a platinum blonde boy rounded the corner with your brother.' You were annoyed just to see him.

'Oh hey Draco.' Blaise greeted him.

You quickly slipped behind Blaise and past Malfoy and Mason and went down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office again.

Blaise looked around for you and shrugged.

When you arrived there, he was no where to be found. You shook your head, irritated. When you turned to leave, the cat from before ran into the room past you. You turned around and saw Professor Mcgonagall standing there. 'Follow me.' She instructed.

You followed without complaint. 'Professor, where are we going? Where's Dumbledore? He told me i'm being-' you were cut off.

'Sorted today. Yes, I am aware, Miss Sterling. That's where i am taking you.'

You arrived at a small door. When it opened, you realized it was an even smaller closet. There was the stool in the middle of it. You sat down as instructed the first time.

The hat was placed on you and began to sing.

'That is not necessary!' Mcgonagall yelled at the hat.

You giggled quietly at the idea that she was getting so irritated with a hat. She peered down at you.

'Yes?' She asked, looking rather annoyed.

You figured you should lay low. 'Nothing, Professor.'

'Mhm.' She crossed her arms and watched the hat squirm.

'Ahh. Didn't i already sort you? Why do i have to do this again? I told you, Ravenclaw!' the hat yelled.

'No, her parents were not content with that and are quite sure she belongs elsewhere.' Mcgonagall retorted.

'Harrumph. Fine. I never do resorts, but seeing how she fits perfectly between Ravenclaw and the other, I'll put her in that one. I hope you enjoy your family in Slytherin!' The hat screeched. 'Now let me rest.' It grumbled, mouth closing for good.

You sighed with discontent.

'Is something wrong?' Mcgonagall asked, removing the hat.

'Well I really didn't want to be in Slytherin ma'am. They don't seem very trustworthy. I mean, with each other, yes. They seem very close. But with other houses, they don't get along at all. Ugh. Oh well.' You stood up.

'Well i am sorry to hear that, but the hat has made its final ruling. Your parents should be most pleased. Do you wish to write them a letter, or should I?' She asked, pushing you out the closet door.

'I'll do it i guess.' You replied, walking away.

'Good. Now we've picked a student from each house to help you out in case you got into any of them, since you are in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy volunteered to be your personal help.'

You gasped, pissed off. Before, you were just annoyed because you knew you'd have to spend more time with him, but this means you'll have to be with him even more than that.

'Why can't you just have my brother help me?' You asked, crossing your arms.

She leered at you. 'Because he is new too, and he has help as well. He's being shown around by Paige Duncan.'

'Fine.' You turned away from her. You didn't mean to be so rude but your day was already getting off to a bad start, and you couldn't stand it.

Suddenly Draco walked up from around the corner smirking at you. He came up to Mcgonagall. 'I'll show her where the common room is and her dorm. Don't worry.' he gave his best smile for her.

She looked at him displeased. 'Yes well you should go and do that now then. It is already late in the day and dinner will be served in just a few hours.'

You hadn't realized you'd slept so late. No wonder you were kind of grumpy. When you slept too much that tended to happen.

Malfoy turned to you and smirked as Mcgonagall walked away. 'Follow me, my dear.' he grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it. You pulled it away and scoffed.

'Don't touch me, Malfoy.'

He shrugged. 'By the way, you're looking rough today.' he laughed at you. 'And here I was, thinking you were attractive.'

You rolled your eyes. 'Whatever. Just take me to the common room.'

'What's the magic word?'

You gave your best sarcastic smile. 'Pweeease?' You batted your eyelashes at him.

He leered at you and turned around and started walking briskly.

You followed, trying to keep up without running. You didn't feel like getting detention your first few days just for moving to quickly in the corridors.

After walking a few minutes you arrived at a large painting that was moving. You thought it was fantastic how all the paintings in the building were alive.

Malfoy muttered a phrase that you didn't quite catch and walked in. You followed behind into a large dark room decorated very classy with greens and silvers to match the house theme.

You admired the room, walking around looking at all the neat things. You heard a noise and turned around. Malfoy had plopped down on one of the couches. You rolled your eyes as he smirked at you.

'Where's my dorm? I want to see my things and my kitten.' You smiled to yourself thinking about Sophia.

He stood up and walked up a set of stairs to where the girls dorms were. He walked over to a door and opened it. there were four beds inside, all of which had things on them.

'Paige Duncan offered to share a room with you, so you're with her and two other girls.' He walked over to the one with your stuff on it. 'This would be yours.'

'Obviously.' You crossed your arms. 'Now get out.'

'Well i wasn't sure if you were bright enough to figure out which was yours.' he smirked. 'you know, you've always been bad at that whole intelligence thing.'

'Shut up, Malfoy. You know that's not true. Now leave. This is the girls dorm.'

'Fine.' he walked over to the door, and you went over to where your things were.

You heard the door close and a second later suddenly felt strong hands firmly grasping your curvy waist, moving down to your hips.

You were shocked because you saw Malfoy go to the door, but weren't too surprised at what had happened.

'Ugh. Get out, Malfoy, i'm serio-' you were cut off when you found yourself up against the wall next to your bed. 'Ooof. What the hell was th-' you were cut off again but this time from Draco's lips crashing down on your own hard. He licked your bottom lip and you instinctively opened your mouth. His tongue found its way inside, causing you to realize what was happenening.

Your eyes shot open and you pushed him off of you. 'What the FUCK Malfoy?'

He smirked. 'Don't pretend you didn't like that.' He eye'd you up and down.

'Don't fucking touch me you prick. Get out!' you yelled.

Suddenly his eyes went icy and he glared at you and pushed you against the wall again, but not in the same way as before.

'What have i told you about talking to your superiors?' He said coldly.

'Fuck, Malfoy. You're hurting me-' You muttered.

You suddenly felt his lips back on yours and his tongue pushed your lips apart. You managed to push him off of you again. 'Get. Out. Now.' You leered at him, pulling out your wand.

He laughed at you. 'whatever you say, princess.' And walked out.

You slammed the door behind him, but a silencing charm on the room, and screamed. He made you so pissed off. Who did he think he was? He couldn't treat people like that, though you weren't entirely surprised that no one had stood up to him. Afterall, he was like his father, intimidating.

When you regained your composure, you began to unpack. First you let Sophia out of her cage. She meowed and purred against your leg. You bent down and rubbed her back and began taking clothes out of your suitcases. You put them in the wardrobe near you and the rest of your belongings in the trunk at the end of your bed.

You used a spell and turned your bedspread into the same one from home. White and fluffy.

You sighed, still irritated about the Malfoy thing. You didn't know why your brother and he were so close, but you hoped your brother didn't treat girls the way Malfoy did.

In fact, you knew he didn't.

They were both attractive, but that was really all girls like Malfoy for. That and they liked how controlling he was. For some reason. You didn't understand. Girls were dumb.

Your brother treated girls with more respect than Malfoy. Yes, he was a player, but still treated them well.

He wouldn't abuse them, as Malfoy had.

You opened the door to your dorm and left. Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

You were relieved. Being around him made you angry let alone having him give you unwanted attention.

You left the commons and walked to the great hall where dinner was being served.

You looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Oliver.

He was in conversation with a boy with glasses and two gingers so you didn't wave, but you smiled to yourself because of how cute he was.

You walked to the Slytherin table. The Ravenclaw students were watching you.

You were glad you hadn't become friends with any Ravenclaw yesterday. They'd surely hate you by now.

You sat down next to Paige, who was ogling your brother without him noticing.

He was sitting with Draco, Blaise and a boy you'd heard some calling Flint.

You shuttered at the sight of his teeth. 'So unattractive.' you muttered to yourself.

'Huh? What was that?' Paige asked, looking at you.

'Oh nothing. I'm surprised you took your eyes off of Mason long enough to ask.' You smiled at her.

She blushed. 'Oh hush.. Oh! Guys,' she announced. Two girls looked up at her. 'This is Laci. Laci, this is Emmaline, and Maisy.' She smiled.

Emmaline had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. She was slender but wasn't blessed with many curves. She was beautiful regardless though.

Maisy on the other hand, had brown hair and green eyes. She was just a little bit above average sized but she had the curves that made her look ridiculously sexy. You found yourself slightly jealous.

You already knew what Paige looked like, with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very cute. Not sexy, but cute.

You grinned at the girls and only Maisy and Paige returned it.

'It's nice to meet you all. I'm assuming you guys are my flatmates?' You asked, watching Emmaline.

'Yes, we are.' Emmaline replied quickly.

She leaned over to Maisy and whispered loud enough for you to hear 'does she have to bunk with us?'

You grinned largely. 'Yes. I do. And i hope we can become friends.'

She scoffed. You shrugged.

'Ignore her.' Maisy said, rolling her eyes. 'She's ya know. On the rag.'

Paige spit out her water.

You started laughing hystarically and Emmaline's face went bright red.

'Shut up shut up shut up!' She screeched.

'Calm down,' Maisy said soothingly. 'I'm just kidding.' She assured.

Emmaline calmed down and sighed. 'Can we please eat?'

'Who's stoppin' ya?' Paige asked, watching Mason again.

You let out a large sigh.

The girls look at you.

'Hm?' Maisy asked questioningly.

You laughed. 'Just how Paige stares at my brother. It's adorable but honestly kind of creepy.'

Paige blushed again. 'He's cute.'

'That's like saying i'm cute. We're twins afterall.' You giggled.

'Yeah, true. But uh. Maisy would know all about that.' Paige rolled her eyes over to Maisy and gave her a huge smile.

Maisy shot her a look. 'You said you'd keep it on the down low for a while.' she facepalmed.

You looked around, confused. You and Emmaline shrugged at each other. Neither of you two knew what they were talking about but you let it go.

Paige went back to watching Mason and you grabbed a hot roll off of the tray in front of you. You followed Paige's gaze to your brother and smiled.

At that moment, Draco turned his head to where you were and saw you looking at them and smiling.

Your eyes got wide and you looked away quickly and started blushing. You weren't watching him but you knew he'd think you were and wouldn't let it go. 'dammit..' you whispered to yourself.

You sighed and finished eating.

When you finished, you couldn't decide between walking with Paige and the others back to the common room or wait to find Oliver.

You decided to wait around. 'I'll see you guys soon.' You smiled and they walked back.

You stayed sitting there for a bit until Oliver was finished as well.

You were watching him but didn't want it to be too obvious, then again, you wanted it to be obvious but only to him, that way he'd know to wait around.

Oh well.

Suddenly you felt someone sit on either side of you at the same time.

'Ugh.' You looked to both sides to see Draco and Mason.

'Well' you thought to yourself 'at least with Mason here Malfoy won't try anything.'

Mason put his arm around you and grabbed a piece of chicken off of one of the platters and ripped a chunk of it out with his teeth.

You wrinkled your nose. 'Honestly, how could any girl find you attractive? Or either of you for that matter?'

Mason closed his eyes and smiled widely at you. He had chicken on his chin. You laughed.

The laughter stopped when you felt a warm hand on your thigh.

You closed your eyes, irritated.

Mason continued to eat, and you put your hand under the table, to remove the unwanted one attempting to move up your skirt.

A few people were watching from the other tables, since they could see what was happening due to the lack of people blocking it on the other side since the girls left.

Draco ignored your hand and kept moving.

Luckily at that moment, Oliver stood up to leave.

'Gotta go!' You hugged Mason and he stuck his tongue out at you.

'Gross. Finish chewing, loser. You'll never get girls acting like the way you do.' You smiled at him and hurried off.

'Where's she running off to in such a hurry?' Mason asked, watching you run off.

'I dunno. She's probably pretending to have somewhere to go.' They laughed, but Mason stopped when he saw Oliver leave the room right before you. He brushed it off and went back to eating without mentioning it to Malfoy.


	4. Part 4

You rushed out of the great hall quickly after Oliver, completely oblivious to the numerous people watching you skeptically.

'Oliver!' You called out his name and turned around looking for him. 'I know i saw him go this way..' you muttered to yourself, going left.

You didn't see him anymore. Rather than wondering where he'd disappeared off to, you shrugged and decided to just go back to the common room. You skipped down the corridors while humming quietly to yourself. Your long soft white locks were bouncing around with ever skip. Without realizing it, you began to skip higher just to see how high you could get your hair to jump.

A girl with light brown hair with curls in it from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger you thought you'd heard people call her, turned a corner.

This made you realize how out of control your mere skipping was getting. You couldn't help but laugh a little bit at yourself and blush at how silly you were.

Hermione walked past you smiling but was also eyeing you strangely. Not that you blamed her. You'd look at someone as if they were mad if you saw them skipping alone like you had been, too.

When you got to the enterance of the common room, harsh reality hit you like a brick to the face. You huffed in frustration.

'I'm stupid.' you shook your head in disbelief at how dumb you felt. 'I can't believe I didn't ask someone what the password was.'

You leaned against the wall and slid down it till your ass hit the floor. You pulled your knees up to your chest and crossed your arms on them and rested your chin on top.

'Ugh. Well. Do I wait for somebody to arrive...or do I go ask someone?' You sat there for a second, then pushed yourself up off the dirty floor. You wiped your hands on your clothes and headed to the Potions professor.

You'd been told my Mcgonagall that the Potions professor was the head of the Slytherin house. 'I'll just ask him. Or her.'

You were walking around the corridors, confused as to where to go, when you spotted two red headed boys in Gryffindor robes.

You hurried up to them and smiled sweetly. 'Hello, I'm Laci, I know you're probably busy but can you help me?' You put your hands together as if to beg.

They exchanged glances at one another, not sure whether or not to trust you. Afterall, you were Slytherin.

You pushed out your plump pink bottom lip in an attempt to look helpless.

They shrugged in unison. 'Alright.'

You lit up. 'Thank you! Can you help me find the Potions room? I need to ask the professor a question.'

The boys started walking briskly. You followed right next to them.

'Sure. But let us explain something so there's no confusion' The first one began.

'Uhh. Alright. What is it?' You asked, a little worried now.

'We don't like Slytherin.' The second boy finished.

'Oh?' You cocked your head. 'Why?'

The boys looked at each other and back at you. 'Don't trust 'em.' They said together.

You huffed. 'Great. This whole place is divided! Not like my old school. We were closer than this. It's so frustrating. I just want to get along with people and there's a guide book as to who i can associate with and it's just so-' the boy on the left muttered a spell that made you feel your voice leave your throat quickly. You couldn't speak.

Your eyes grew wide as you tried to yell at them. They smiled mischieviously at one another.

You stood in place and crossed your arms in frustration. You glared at the two of them.

A strand of hair fell in the middle of your face as you huffed at them.

The boys chortled together like twelve year olds pulling their first prank.

'Sorry sorry. But you didn't let us finish!' The first boy started. 'My name is George, and this is my brother-'

'Fred.' He grinned a huge grin at you.

You mock grinned back at them and pointed to your throat to singnal them to return your ability to speak.

Fred shook his head. 'Not yet. You didn't let us finish.'

You rolled your eyes and motioned with your hands, as if to say 'oh, PLEASE, continue.'

The three of you continued walking, but slower now.

'We don't trust Slytherin.' Fred said. 'However,' George continued. 'We see no problem trusting you.' the two said together.

You looked skeptically at them, causing George to smile even bigger. 'Should we explain why, Fred?' He looked at his identical brother, your gaze followed.

Fred looked at you. 'What do you think. Should we tell you?' You nodded frantically, just wanting to be able to speak again. It made you uncomfortable that you couldn't make a sound.

'I don't know George...' Fred began.

'Well, if you're not sure, Fred, then maybe we shouldn't.' George said, rubbing his chin.

You rolled your eyes and jumped in front of their path, making them stop walking. You glared at both of them, causing them to smile together. 'Alright.' They agreed. 'We'll tell you.'

'It's no big secret,' Fred explained. 'It's really just that you weren't originally Slytherin.' George said the last part with him.

The speaking together bit was getting a tad on your nerves.

'Originally you were Ravenclaw. Therefore, we trust you, and have no problem helping you.' Fred flicked his wand, giving your the ability to speak again.

You sighed in relief. 'Thank you. God, that was terrible.'

George smiled at you like mad.

The three of you kept walking. 'So uh. Guys? Where was the point in dragging all that out? Was there a point?' You asked, slightly annoyed.

They thought for a second. 'Nope.' They answered as one.

'Oh wait. Right. We were going to tell you that we didn't want you to think that because we like you-' George started, '-that we'd want to be around your Slytherin friends too.' Fred finished.

'What makes you so sure we'll become friends and that i'll even want you two around when i'm with my Slytherin friends?' you asked, arms crossed.

'Well bother you either way now, whether you want us to or not.' Fred shrugged. 'It's just how these things go.'

'And here we are. Potions. Have fun. Snape is a menace.' George warned.

'I think i've heard that name before...' you muttered to yourself.

The boys turned around to walk off, then turned back around. 'By the way-' Fred called out.

'What now?' you whined in a very petulant way, just wanting to get to the common room.

'Your glare is adorable.' George smiled widely at you.

You rolled your eyes and waved them away. 'Thanks guys.' You walked into the room to see a man in a black cloak with black shoulder length hair standing in the front of the room facing away from the door.

You were instantly intimidated. You walked slowly and quietly further into the room trying not to disturb him.

'What.' he began, as he turned around and slammed a book shut in one hand. 'Do you want.'

'Uhh.' You tucked your stray hair behind your ear and continued. 'I'm new here and i don't know the password to the Slytherin common room. I was told you're the head of the house so I-'

He looked annoyed. 'So you figured just because you're foolish enough to make mistakes already that you can just come bother me instead of asking someone else?' he leered down at you.

You were a little irritated by his statement but figured it wasn't smart to make him angrier. 'Well professor, I was just coming to you because I didn't know where to find anybody else to help me.'

He glared at you.

You huffed. 'Fine then. I'll go elsewhere.' You unintentially rolled your eyes and turned to leave.

'Detention.' He called firmly to you.

You turned around and looked at him with a puzzled look on your face.

'I said.' He walked over to you. 'Detention. Tomorrow at 8 sharp. Do not be late.' He said sternly while watching you.

'For what?' you asked loudly, entirely puzzled as to what you did wrong.

He glared at you. 'Disrespect, being foolish, and being out when you should've been in your common room.'

'You know why I couldn't be there though! I just told you!' You threw your arms up and huffed.

'Do you want to make it a week of detention? Come over here.' he cut his cold black eyes at you.

He sat down on a table next to you and analyzed your face. 'Do I know you?' he asked, looking you up and down.

'Doubtful, professor.' you replied, a little put off by what seemed to be him analyzing every inch of your body, rather than just your face. You stepped back a little.

'Lucian Sterling.' He stood up, peering down at you.

'My father? What about him?' You didn't know how he knew your father's name.

'He's a-friend-of mine.' The word 'friend', he seemed to choke on. You laughed a little to yourself at what a hardass Professor Snape was.

'Oh? I don't recall him mentioning you.' You said, honestly. Then again, you didn't really pay much attention to your parents friends. 'Oh wait. Now that you mention it, you've been to my home, haven't you? Yes, i do recall you coming for a party at some point.' Your memory began running, you remembered seeing him slinking around your house with your father and Lucious Malfoy.'

'Yes, yes. You are Laci Sterling. Of course.' He got a little closer to you. 'I've been to your home, yes. The Malfoys, your family and myself are closer than you think.' he spat the last part. 'Your father likes to show off your...dancing.'

You were suddenly uncomfortable. You rubbed your upper left arm with your right hand. 'Um, yeah.' You began backing up slowly. 'They paid good money for my brother and I to dance the way we do.'

'Mmm. And dancing is known to do... wonders... for the body.' he smirked. 'I suppose that holds true.'

'Uh. Yeah, I guess.' you bit your lip, just wanting to leave. 'Professor I should be going back now.' you turned to rush out.

'Come here. Didn't you want the password?' she leered at you.

You laughed nervously. 'No thank you, professor. I'll just get it from somebody else. Sorry to have disturbed you!' You bolted out of the room before he could say another thing.

You wandered back in the direction of the common room. 'Guess i'll be spending another damn night in the room of requirement..' you muttered to yourself, irritated that you hadn't gone with your friends after dinner.

'Laci!' you heard an adorable accent call out, followed by footsteps.

You turned to see Oliver Wood standing walking in your direction with a big grin. 'Hey there.'

You smiled back and started playing with your hair, moving it all so it hung down your left shoulder. You twiddled the ends. 'Oh hey Oliver. What can I help you with?'

'Oh,' he chuckled. 'nothing, I just wanted to say hi. I thought I heard you calling me earlier? I don't know if it was you or not actually.' he rubbed the back of his head nervously. 'If it wasn't you then nevermind. I just wanted to make sure that if it was, you didn't think I just ignored you, hah.' He was trying not to stare at you, but was having very obvious difficulties. You were gorgeous inside, and out. And he knew it.

He never was difficult around normal girls. Then again, he had a hard time thinking of you as just another normal girl.

'Uh..' you looked down at your feet then back into his big brown eyes. 'Yeah, that was me. When I looked for you, you were nowhere in sight. I didn't think you'd heard me.'

He perked up. 'I definitely did. I guess I just didn't turn around in time. Maybe I should've called back so you knew I was coming.' He chuckled.

'It's fine.' You smiled at him.

The two of you began walking around. It was dark, since it was night time and well past the time were allowed to be out. Oliver muttered a spell, turning his wand into a light.

'So tell me about yourself, Laci.' Oliver looked over at you.

'Well. Let me think.' You kept walking while trying to think of something. The problem was that you were sure he had an interesting life, and you weren't so sure you wanted him to know how plain and boring yours was. 'My name is Laci Skye Sterling; I have one brother, my twin, Mason; I loved my old school; my parents are very strict... What else... Oh, and I have a kitty named Sophia.' You smiled warmly at the sheer thought of her.

'Well, Laci Skye Sterling, let me just say I adore your name. It's a pretty name for a pretty girl.' He smiled at you, watching your eyes flicker with the reflection of the light from his wand.

'So tell me about your old school. What did you do there?' He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

'Well,' you began. 'Everyone was pretty friendly and got along well enough. Though i didn't do all that much there. I just studied and hung out. I was on the Quidditch team though.' You weren't sure if he would be interested in that.

'Get out of here, I play Quidditch too.' He suddenly got a burst of excitement. 'Were you any good?'

'Well i'm alright, I guess. I was a chaser.' You were being modest and you knew it. You did great on your old team.

'I'm a keeper!' He grew a huge smile on his face. 'We should practice sometime. I wanna see what you can do.'

You suddenly got nervous. You weren't sure if you were as good as he was. He seemed to know what he was talking about; however, you reluctantly agreed. 'Sure.' you smiled.

He opened his mouth to speak again, when you both heard a sound. Footsteps. Oliver whispered something, making his wand's light vanish.

You felt his warm breath on your ear. 'Come on.' he whispered, grabbing your hand.

The two of you bolted down the corridor as fast as you could without making too much noise.

Your hair was flying everywhere, a big cloud of milky white whisping close behind you. You turned your head to see if the steps had come closer, and you saw someone turn the corner with a light, obviously looking for where the sound of the steps were coming from.

You were suddenly jerked into a small barely noticable closet. The only way you'd known it was there was if you'd seen it there during the day and memorized its location. That or you went to the school walking down these corridors for years now, which made more sense since Oliver found it.

The door slammed, surprisingly without making a sound. Oliver was sniggering quietly while the both of you caught your breath. 'Well, that was fun.' You could tell he was smiling, even though it was completely dark.

The closet was small and cramped, but you weren't entirely sure, since it was dark, and you didn't want to feel around, in case you felt something you didn't want to.

You lifted up your hand to brush the hair out of your face, when it hit Oliver's toned chest. 'Oh, sorry.' you blushed, glad he couldn't tell in the dark. 'I didn't realize there was so little space.' You laughed to yourself.

'Oh it's fine. We'll leave when the coast is clear anyway.' Suddenly a mop that was next to Oliver's foot fell over behind him, causing him to jump closer to you, pinning you against the wall and against him.

You looked up and could see part of his face from a crack in the door and the bright wand in the person walking by's hand. You both held your breath. You bit your lip, you couldn't see Oliver anymore.

You felt something on your waist, Oliver's hand, just then you got the sudden urge out of nowhere to tilt your head up and go for it, and you did just that.

Oliver's warm lips pressed up against your own soft lips. You pulled your arms up and around his neck and deepened the kiss. Now both of Oliver's hands were on your hips, pushing you against the wall. He slowly pulled away and moved a piece of hair out of your face. You wondered how he knew it was even there, since it was dark. He grabbed your hand and opened the door.

The two of you stepped out, still holding hands.

'Well, I should get back to the common room.' You told him, a little disappointed that your time was cut short.

'Yeah.' he agreed, he felt the disappointment too. He kissed you on the top of the head. 'Well i'll see you around then.' He smiled at you.

You returned the smile. 'Definitely.' You turned around to walk away.

'Laci-' Oliver called.

You turned. 'Hmm?' You cocked your head, wondering what he needed.

'Would you be free to show me your Quidditch skills tomorrow?' He asked, hopeful.

You thought about it a second. 'Well, I have detention at 8 and classes earlier in the day-' You frowned.

'What about during dinner?' He smiled. 'It'll be fun.'

You tapped your chin, as if you had to think about it. 'Well, I supposeeee.' You drew out the last word.

'Great!' he said more excitedly than he'd planned for it to come out.

'Well i'll see you then.' You giggled and walked back to your commons.

When you turned the last corner you realized again that you didn't know the password. All of a sudden you heard someone clearing their throat behind you. You knew who it was. You turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, peering down at you.

You knew you couldn't be rude because he might not share the password with you. 'Oh. Hi Malfoy.' You keep walking.

He grabbed your shoulder and turned you back towards him. 'Why are you out past hours?'

You tried to shake his grip off of you but it didn't work. 'I didn't know the password so I've just been walking around.'

He sneered at you. You rolled your eyes.

'Wait, why are you out then?' You asked skeptically.

'I'm a prefect. I'm allowed to be out. That way I can find trouble makers like you.' He smirked.

His smirk annoyed you. 'Well great. I've already got detention for it so don't worry. Just tell me the password so I can go sleep.' You demanded.

'Say please.' He ordered.

You rolled your eyes and put your hands together to beg. 'Oh please, Malfoy, please tell me the password. I beg of you.' You crossed your arms.

He glared at you. 'No need to be a sarcastic brat. Maybe I won't tell you.'

You scoffed. 'Whatever Malfoy.' You started to storm away but he grabbed you and slammed you into the wall. You let out a groan of pain as your back hit the wrong way. Malfoy got close and in your face. 'I said to stop being a brat.' You rolled your eyes and he smacked you across the face hard enough to cause your eyes to well up with tears instantly. 'You're useless.' He spat at you. You stepped away from the wall and he slammed you back, twice as hard as the first time. When you hit the wall, you heard a crack and felt a sharp pain. You let out a yelp and slid to the ground. Tears streamed down your face. You needed to get to madam Pomfrey.

'Are you coming or not?' Malfoy called at you like you were a dog from the enterance of the common room.

If you didn't go now you wouldn't get in later so you stood up, holding the spot that hurt and walked over, tears still drenching your face, and your hair.

Draco said the password loud and clear. 'Did you get it that time? Or should i repeat myself? Again.' He glared at you and you didn't answer. 'Pathetic.' he sneered at you.

The two of you walked into the common room and you quickly dashed past the people on the couch and up the stairs. Mason was sitting on the couch. 'Whats with her?' he asked Draco.

'No idea.' he replied, poker faced.

Mason stood up, mildly worried, and decided to follow you. He walked over to the stairs. Pansy watched him intently the whole way.

He found you outside of your room. You were sitting on the floor, holding where you'd cracked a rib.

'Hey, is everything alright?' he asked, concerned.

You sniffled. 'Yeah. Everything's fine.' You smiled at him.

He leaned down. 'I know you're still adjusting to the school change, but it'll be alright. I'm here for you, and so are Draco and the others. Plus you've already made some friends.' he smiled warmly, entirely oblivious to the fact that you were in pain. He kissed you on the head and hugged you.

You supressed a groan of pain and hugged him back. He stood up and dashed back down where his friends were.

You leaned your head against the wall and let out a sigh. You pushed up off the ground and opened up the door. Luckily, everybody was sleeping already.

You really didn't feel like explaining why you'd been crying and where you'd been.

That was something you hated about yourself. You weren't entirely sure why, but if you'd been crying, it was obvious to anybody who saw you.

You trudged further into the room and picked up your pajamas. You still hurt a bit and were just mentally exhausted so you just threw them on the floor and got in bed.

Sophia popped her head out from under the bed and jumped up on top. She pushed the blanket up with her head and crawled underneath and fell asleep against your back. Her purring helped you to drift into sleep.


	5. Part 5

You awoke the next morning, still hurting from the night before, but at you at least were feeling a little better emotionally.

'Good morning, sleepy head!' Paige called to you from across the room. She was doing her hair in a big mirror, along with Maisy. Emmaline was just sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

You yawned. 'I'm so hungry.' Your stomach growled on cue, causing Sophia to growl back.

'How long till we have breakfast?' you asked. You wanted to take a shower so badly.

'About a half an hour, more or less.' Paige answered, putting yellow eyeshadow on.

You crawled out of bed and went to the dresser near you, filled with your leisure clothes and robes.

You pulled out a pair of light pink panties and the matching bra and a shirt, skirt and knee-high socks for classes along with the matching green tie and layed them out on your bed. You grabbed up a towel and toiletries and headed to the washroom.

You peeled your clothes off of you and let them carelessly fall to the floor.

You didn't see any bruises from the night before, though you still hurt, so you decided to just keep an eye on it rather than going to madam Pomfrey.

You turned the water on and had trouble finding the perfect temperature. You stepped under the warm liquid and it streamed down your curves in ribbons. You did your normal shampoo, condition, scrub, shave routine before the water went from lukewarm to frigid.

You pulled the fluffy towel down and wrapped it around your petite figure then stepped out and saw someone leaning against the wall smirking at you.

Your eyes grew wide. 'What the fuck. You can't be in here, Malfoy.' You glared at him and pulled the towel tightly around you.

He walked closer to you. 'I'll scream.' You warned.

He rolled his eyes. 'Why do you have to be so damn pathetic all the time?' he rammed you against the wall and thrusted his tongue into your warm mouth. One of his hands was traveling up the towel and the other was feeling your thigh. You pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek. 'Fuck off Malfoy.' You dashed out of the washroom and back to your dorm.

You slammed the door shut behind you and only Paige was in there now, doing her hair again.

'What happened to you?' you both asked each other at the same time.

'Those stupid red headed twins threw a water balloon at me, ruining my hair!' she explained, frustrated.

'I'm sorry.' You consoled her and sat on your bed. You dropped the towel and slipped into the panties, then the bra. You were glad you didn't mind dressing in front of girls.

'So what happened to you?' she asked you again, curling her hair.

'What do you mean?' you asked her, pulling on your knee-high socks and the rest of the wardrobe.

She sighed. 'I mean what happened. You're flushed. That doesn't just happen.' She sat on her bed, watching you and waiting for an answer.

'Oh..' you hesitated. 'nothing.' you walked over to the mirror and began to blowdry your hair. It took only a few minutes. You put a cute pin in your bangs to keep them out of your face.

'So will you tell me already?' Paige pried, getting anxious.

You weren't someone who liked to still things like this often but you decided to just tell her. 'Do you promise to keep it between us?' you asked her, putting on mascara.

'Of course!' she nodded excitedly.

You sighed. 'Well alright.' You turned to her. 'Basically, Malfoy was in the girls washroom when I finished up bathing and he... wasn't all that shy.'

Her eyes went huge. 'What do you mean. Oh my god. Did you have... sex with him?' she nearly yelled.

'SHH. God dammit. No. Of course not. Thats disgusting. He just tried to kiss me.' You facepalmed. 'I shouldn't have mentioned it. Just forget it.'

'Fine, fine. Oh wow. That's crazy. Although, Draco does like anything with long legs so maybe it's just a phase.' she smiled at you. She already knew that you hated Malfoy and that you'd prefer it to be that way rather than he targeting you or something like that.

'Yeah, you're right.' You sighed a sigh of relief. 'Alright, we should go eat. I'm seriously starving right now.'

The two of you walked out of the commons and down to the great hall. You talked about which classes you had that day together. You had potions and charms.

You walked into the great hall with Paige and saw Oliver look over at you with Fred and George. Oliver waved slightly and smiled. You smiled back at him and the twins saw you two, and started frantically waving and making faces. Oliver looked embarrassed. You giggled to yourself. Paige looked over and rolled her eyes. She grabbed your arm and dragged you to the table and sat down.

'What was that about?' Paige asked, sounding kind of hurt and crossing her arms.

'What do you mean?' you asked confused.

Maisy and Emmaline just looked at you two, just as confused as you were.

Paige huffed. 'Is something going on with you and Wood?' she asked. 'Well?'

You cocked your head. 'Uh, I don't know. I don't think so anyway. Why? I know he's a Gryffindor and all that but eh, he's pretty friendly. So are Fred and George, surprisingly.' you picked up a muffin from the platter in front of you and peeled the paper off of the bottom of it.

'He's bad news. Don't mess around with him. Just. Don't.' Paige quickly shovled a waffle into her mouth.

You shrugged and took a bite of the muffin.

Paige stood up before finishing. 'I'll see you guys in potions.' she said before running off.

The three of you watched her, confused.

'What was that about?' Emmaline asked, looking at me and reading the Daily Prophet.

You shook your head. 'I honestly have no idea. Like, I know she doesn't like Oliver because he's not Slytherin, but we're just friends, it's not like i'm breeding with a him or anything.' you snorted.

She looked at you funny. 'Oh? Do you not know?'

You looked back at her. 'Not know what?'

'Paige and Oliver used to be a 'thing'.' She took a sip of her drink.

'Huh? Why didn't either of them tell me that?' You asked, a little hurt.

Maisy rolled her eyes and huffed. 'Don't mind Emmaline, she's just tryiing to work you up.'

Emmaline stuck her tongue out at Maisy. 'Oh hush. It's true. What do you know?'

Maisy leered at her then looked back at you. 'They barely dated. Paige gets sorta...clingy. She thought it was way more than it was. They hadn't even kissed. And it was like two years ago. It happens with everybody that she dates, she just can't let go of them very well.' She shrugged. 'Not a lot that can be done about it. So Wood pretty much acts like nothing happened and Paige acts like she hates him even though she's just upset that he didn't feel the way she felt about him. Isn't that right Emmaline?'

Emmaline began talking without looking at either of you. 'Oh alright, maybe that is what happened.' she huffed.

Maisy smiled triumphantly, 'Told you. But anyways, don't worry about it really. But personally-' she turned around towards the table. '-I'd go for George.'

'That hardly counts for good advice. You have a thing for gingers. Plus you don't even like boys.' Emmaline chimed in and poked Maisy in the cheek.

Maisy rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. The point is, Oliver is cute but don't limit it to just him, i guess. But hey, i'm no love guru. I don't claim to be.' She smiled widely.

'Honestly, there's no boy in this damn school sexier than him.' Emmaline nodded in the direction a little further down the table.

'I hope to god you're not talking about my brother..' You facepalmed and looked worried at her. 'There's nothing attractive about that dufus.'

She shook her head. 'No way. I mean him. Draco Malfoy. Mmm.'

Your eye twitched a little. '...i'm going to be sick.' you made fake vomit motions and noises.

'You're just jealous because you couldn't get him if you tried and you know he's the sexiest and most perfect guy here.' She stared at him dreamily.

'Yeah that's totally it. You hit the nail on the head.' You stuck your tongue out at her. 'He's sexy, i'll give him that. But he's cruel.' you shook your head. 'I don't see the attraction to that. I wouldn't want to live in fear of my own boyfriend.'

'I'll agree with that. He's dangerous.' Maisy nodded. Since she wasn't interested in males it made it easier for her to look past the _sexy _aspect of Malfoy. She knew what a foul creature he truely was.

The bells rang, signifying that it was time for classes to start.

You walked to potions and met Paige inside. She seemed to be doing much better now.

You sat down at a table with her, and Maisy and Emmaline sat together at one directly behind you two.

Professor Snape walked into the room and past your desk briskly enough that it made your papers float up a little bit from the breeze.

'Open to page 392. Today you're making the love potion on that page. The effects only last an hour. Go get your ingredients and get started.' He disappeared into his office area.

You stood up and walked across the room to get the ingredients, you felt a hand travel down the small of your back and down to your ass. You turned around before it got there.

Malfoy was standing there smirking at you. 'Good morning, Sterling. Can I help you? You seem to be staring.' His blue eyes examined the length of your body.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' You glared at him.

'There's that sexy glare. Speaking of sexy, i distinctly recall hearing you telling your friends how ridiculously sexy i was at breakfast..' he continued to smirk at you.

'Ugh. Vile.' You grabbed what you needed and slunk back to your seat.

You and Paige mixed the potion and still had some time left in class. 'Hey Laci.' Paige smirked at you. 'I dare you to drink that.'

Your eyes grew wide. 'No way! We don't even know if we mixed it right and-'

'of course we mixed it right. C'mon, I dared ya. Don't back out!' Paige pleaded.

Maisy leaned across her table. 'What now?'

'Oh, Laci was just about to drink the potion.' Paige explained to her and Emmaline. She really wanted you to do it, and it was understandable. The outcome could be hilarious. You wish you'd thought of it sooner, that way you could've dared her to.

'Oh you've GOT to do it.' Emmaline said, looking at you excitedly. 'Think of all the possibilities...' She looked in the air, as if imagining what could happen. She giggled.

'Ugh.. Fine, but you guys owe me big.' You hesitated, then took a big gulp of it.

It tasted terrible and you felt like you were going to throw up for a moment, but held it down.

Everyone sat around you anxiously. 'First guy you see. This should be good..' Maisy cried in excitement.

'Guys, i don't feel anything. I think we made it wrong or something.' You turned your head and instantly felt your heart beat harder.

'Oh damn.' Paige sounded disappointed.

'Drink ours then!' Emmaline encouraged.

'No way.' Maisy laughed. 'We didn't measure correctly.'

A boy sitting across the room turned and looked back at you, causing you to become flushed. You felt your face and body heat up like you were on fire, just from him looking at you.

The boy muttered something to the platinum blonde boy next to him, who seemed annoyed with what he had to say.

'Oh my god, really? Bahaha!' Maisy cracked up. 'Blaise Zabini?'

Emmaline and Paige started cackling like mad.

'Well,' Paige began. 'Go talk to him.'

You weren't sure what to do, you didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Blaise.

He was ridiculously attractive and you weren't sure if he felt that way about you too. You didn't know his personality all that well but at this point you were sure no matter what you'd still adore him.

You slowly stood up. Emmaline walked around the table and pushed you in the direction.

You slunk over to Blaise's table and he scooted his chair out a little bit and turned it towards you, smiling like crazy. 'How 'bout that love potion?' he mumbled inbetween chuckles.

The blonde boy next to him, Draco, seemed ridiculously irritated at this point.

'Uh, well..' you blushed and bit your lip. 'I just thought i'd let you know, you're probably the sexiest guy here.'

Blaise looked at Malfoy and smiled in disbelief. 'Oh yeah?' He asked for confirmation, turning back to face you.

You turned to see your friends staring intently and laughing like a pack of hyenas. Paige motioned you to continue. You weren't sure what she was going on about but you decided to keep talking to Blaise, and took the opportunity to sit on his lap.

You snaked your arms around his neck and he did the same with your waist.

Draco scoffed. 'She's only doing that because of the potion.' he sneered, but the jealous undertone was obvious.

'Let me have my moment.' Blaise called back to him, laughing.

You leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth and started moving around on his lap. You licked his bottom lip and he quickly accepted and gave your tongue access. You pulled away for air and he started kissing up your neck from the collar bone.

'That's disgusting.' Draco huffed.

The bells began to sing, meaning it was time to go to your next class. You said goodbye to your friends, still excited about Blaise, and headed to charms.

None of your friends were in that class; however, Draco and Mason were.

You sat down at a table alone near the front and Mason sat next to you. 'Hey there, sis. How'd your first class go?' He asked, cheerfully, setting his books next to you.

Malfoy sat with his minion, Crabbe.

You giggled and turned to Mason. He looked at you funny for a second.

'Hahaha!' He erupt into laughter. 'You totally drank the love potion didn't you? I knew it!' He found it hilarious. His favorite subject had always been potions, and he was able to decipher many potions people had taken based on their body language and facial expressions.

You didn't know what he was talking about when he said _love potion._ You just felt the way you felt, no potion necessary.

'So who's the lucky guy?' he asked in between chuckles.

You blushed. 'Just forget it.' You giggled to yourself.

'It's Blaise. It was disgusting.' Draco chimed in, making a disapproving look on his face.

You started smiling just at the name. '_Blaise._' You said to yourself. It sounded perfect.

Professor Flitwick walked in. 'Today we're going to be learning how to do this.'

The professor quickly turned around and muttered Avifors and a book turned into small birds and flew away.

Halfway through the class, the potion had entirely worn off and you weren't entirely sure what had happened while you were under it. You shrugged it off. You'd ask your friends later.

After Charms class, you went to lunch. You sat down in what was becoming your regular spot with the other three girls.

'So,' Maisy began, taking a bite from her sandwhich. 'hows _Blaise_?'

The other two erupt laughing.

You sat there confused. 'What're you talking about?' You didn't like not knowing what they meant.

'Well, i mean, he's the love of your life afterall..' Paige said, trying not to laugh.

Your eyes grew huge. 'Oh god. I think i just threw up a little. What did I do?' You asked, impatiently. You hoped it was nothing too bad.

'Well, you straddled his lap and made out with him. Poor Draco looked like he was going to throw up.' Emmaline chimed in.

'More like that he was going to punch Blaise in the face.' Maisy corrected.

'Oh god. I need to apologize to Blaise..' You hung your head in shame. 'I thought I had better taste than that.'

The three of you finished up and you walked back to your dorm to take a nap. You didn't have any classes for the rest of the day and Oliver didn't get out of his classes till dinner.

You weren't sure where the other girls were but you were happy to have the room to yourself.

You drifted off and awoke right before dinner, luckily. You stretched and took off your school robes. You put on some black yoga pants (your favorite comfy pants) and a light blue tank top with a small tight black hoodie over top, zipped halfway. You brushed out your hair and pulled it back in a ponytail, letting the bangs fall down framing your face nicely.

You grabbed your broomstick and went outside.

You sat down in the grass next to the building and laid down. You closed your eyes and drifted off again, until you were awaken by something on your lips.

When you opened your eyes, Oliver was sitting next to you, smiling. 'Well look who's awake. You ready to show me what you've got?' he smirked.

'Definitely.' You stood up and mounted your broom.

Oliver did the same. He flew up in the air and went to the hoops. 'Now, just because i've been playing forever doesn't mean i'll necessarily be any bett-' he paused as he heard and felt the quaffle fly past him through the the hoop he was in front of.

His eyes went wide. 'Oh man. That was good.' You smirked from across from him.

The two of you continued for a while, practicing until it got dark.

'Wow. You're really good. I'm seriously impressed. You should join the team for your house.' Oliver smiled.

'I think i'll pass on that.' You replied, tired. You weren't so sure you wanted to do quidditch at this school. It felt like a betrayal to your old team.

'Actually, now that I think about it, if you joined the team that would mean you'd beat Gryffindor whenever we were up against each other.' He chuckled. 'Since i like winning, you should definitely not join the team.'

You laughed and blushed a little. You weren't all that sure why you were blushing so much but you tried to ignore it.

He walked over and put his arm around your shoulder, you put yours around his waist.

Oliver grabbed your hand. 'Follow me, I want to show you something.'

'Huh? What is it?' you asked, confused.

'You'll see.' he smiled, and you couldn't help but to smile back at him, though you really just wanted him to tell you. You were impatient sometimes.

By this point, it was completely dark outside aside from the moon and a few stars.

You saw a lake not too far into the distance and even though you two didn't need to be holding hands anymore, you didn't bother letting go.

You stood in front of the lake and cocked your head sideways a bit.

Oliver laughed. You turned around to face him. 'What's so funny?' You asked, worried you'd done something wrong.

'Nothing, nothing!' he put his hands up still laughing. 'You just look so confused as to why i brought you to the lake.' you could tell he was excited.

'well,' you turned back around. 'sorta.' you didn't want to sound rude, but you really were confused.

He walked directly in front of it and sat down.

'I just think it's really special at night.' He looked up at you. 'and you're still reletively new here so i didn't want someone else to show you first.' he smiled.

You blushed a little.

He picked up a thin long twig that had fallen from a nearby tree and started making patterns in the water.

He picked up his wand. 'Turn around.' he smiled.

You looked at him skeptically. 'why.' You loved surprises but were tired and just wanted to know.

'Just do it.' he kept smiling.

You leered at him. 'What're you going to do?'

'Well fine, if you don't want to see it..' he went to put his wand back into his pocket.

You crossed your arms and turned around. You let out a big huff, trying to sound frustrated, though you really weren't all that much.

Oliver laughed and pulled his wand back out. He muttered a spell you couldn't make out and stood up.

'Alright, turn around.' he ordered, happily.

Your eyes lit up when you saw the lake. Whereas before, it was dark and musky, it was now entirely transparent. You could see every detail brightly underwater and all the fish swimming in their patterns, following each other around, completely unbothered by the lighting, as if it was completely normal for them. The colours were magnificent. You gasped. You'd never seen anything quite like it. You watched as fish swam up and tapped the surface then swam back down quickly, and whereas they'd normally be entirely out of sight, you could see them the whole trip.

'Oh wow..' you murmered, entirely amazed and captivated by what you were seeing.

You tried to make it seem like it wasn't that impressive but you couldn't do it.

'Oliver, that's...spectacular. How'd you do that?' You were watching the fish intently.

'It's a secret.' you could hear the smile in his voice.

You turned around towards him and bit your lip. You wanted to kiss him right then, but were super nervous. He might have a girlfriend, you didn't want to be involved in cheating.

'then again,' you thought to yourself. 'if he had a girlfriend, yesterday's occurances between us wouldn't have happened, and he'd be doing all this for her and not-' you were cut off mid thought by Oliver pulling you into his chest gentley and kissing you tenderly on the lips.

You felt your face heat up. You could tell you were flushed like mad and knew the bright lake was making it very visible on your light complexion. Then again, you had rosey cheeks, so maybe it wasn't that noticable.

'You're blushing.' Oliver grinned.

Well so much for that. You let out a sigh.

'Hm?' he looked down at you.

You smirked and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into you and crashed your lips into his, kissing him fully on the mouth.

He deepened the kiss and his tongue began exploring your mouth and you did the same with him.

He pushed you against the tree that was next to you without breaking the kiss.

You ran your fingers through his hair and he had his hands on your hips. He pulled away, smiling and blushing.

'Now look who's blushing.' you smirked.

He laughed and sat down. You sat down next to him and put your head on his shoulder. You quickly drifted to sleep again.

Not too long after, Oliver woke you up. 'Hey, Laci. Wake up.'

You groaned. You hated having to wake up. 'Ehhhhh.. I don't want tooo..'

He laughed quietly. 'You have to. We have to go. We're out past curfew again.'

You sat up. 'Fineee.' You rubbed your eyes and yawned.

He helped you up and you noticed the lake wasn't lit up anymore.

He noticed you looking at it. 'I stopped the lights so you could sleep.' he grinned.

You couldn't help but smile back. He was so adorable.

You started walking. 'Ughh. I don't feel like walking. Can't we just, ya know, stay hereeee?' You stuck out your bottom lip, in a pouty fashion. You knew it wasn't an option but you figured you'd suggest it anyway.

He laughed. 'Get on my back.'

You looked at him skeptically.

'Oh please, don't tell me you're one of those girls that think they're fat and weight too much.' he facepalmed.

'Oh no, not that. I just wasn't sure if i heard you correctly. Buuut alright.' You walked up behind him and he squatted down. You straddled his back and he carried you piggy back style into the building.

'I'm not sure where the Slytherin common room is but i'll take you as far as i know.'

'Fair enough.' You replied, yawning. You tucked what you could of your bangs behind your ear and put your chin on his shoulder.

He stopped when he got to a corridor near the one the two of you had the closet fiasco the night before.

'Well, goodnight. Sleep tight.' he kissed his finger tip and touched your nose.

You smiled, for some reason finding what he just did to be the most adorable thing ever. 'Goodnight, Oliver.' you twirled around and hurried back to the common room.

You went in and sighed a sigh of relief that no one was down there that night. You ran quickly and quietly up the stairs and slipped silently into your dorm.


	6. Part 6

You woke up the next day, very glad that you'd been able to sleep in and didn't have classes till after lunch. You didn't really have all that many classes overall, though you didn't know many people that did. Except that Hermione girl people kept talking about.

You rolled over and felt something sharp slice your side. You jumped up, having absolutely no idea what it was.

Sophia jumped off the bed quickly and dashed across the room under Emmaline's bed. You watched her frantically trying to find a spot under there. Emmaline had tons of things packed and Sophia had ripped a hole in the beds bottom box spring mattress where she frequently hid, out of sight and away from people.

You weren't exactly sure if Emmaline was aware of the nest Sophia had created under the location of her slumber but you didn't feel like mentioning it in case it irritated her, as most things seemed to.

You snapped out of thought and realized that there was still a stinging coming from your side.

You didn't have to pull up your shirt to see you were bleeding profusely, as you had a cut in your night gown now.

You sighed, a little irritated at Sophia for scratching you though you understood that if you had claws you'd do the same if a giant rolled over on you during your peaceful slumber.

You pulled up your shirt to better inspect the cut and realized that the left side of your ribcage was painted in blues, blacks and purples.

'What in the world?' you said a little bit too loudly, shocked from what you were looking at, then realizing it was probably from the events that had occured not too long ago with Draco.

You pulled your shirt back down. You wanted to think that there was good in everybody, but it was hard with him.

You were glad that the girls all had early classes today and that they hadn't witnessed the marks on your abdomin. You didn't feel like explaining _that_ one to them. Mostly just Emmaline and Paige though. Emmaline, because of her not-so-discrete infatuation issue with _Draco_, and Paige, because she seemed the sort to overreact. Or maybe you just had problems underreacting? You'd been told you both over and under reacted in the past so you weren't really sure.

You shrugged it off. 'I think too much.' You mumbled to yourself, pulling your white hair into a bun and looking yourself in the mirror. You analyzed your brown eyes. They didn't seem to fit. Well, not as well as blue or green eyes would fit. Hell, you'd even wished you had Mason's multicoloured eyes. They were gorgeous.

Not to say you didn't think you were gorgeous. You knew you were, what with your perfect curves that any girl went mad working her ass off to achieve along with the perfect weight and fantastic balance between proportions in body parts, or body tissues, either or. Same thing.

You picked up a damp towel off the floor, a little irritated with yourself for not hanging it up yesterday after your shower.

'Oh well.' You smiled. You were glad to be a witch. You made the towel dry out with a flick of your wand.

You gathered your shower items and headed off to a delightful mid-day bathing.

You lowered your petite body into a large tub filled almost to the brim with bubbles and water a tad higher than warm.

You closed your eyes and dunked your head under, your hair all dispursed on your head, creating a mushroom cloud above your head.

You sat back up and had hair now plastered to your back, face and chest. You swiped the hair all to one side and leaned back against the side of the tub and let out a sigh.

The room was filled with moist warm air and the scent of lavender.

You were glad to enjoy a peaceful bath, opposed to the last shower you had where you were rudely interrupted by that disgusting serpent, Malfoy.

Like most people, you did most of your thinking while bathing, and what was on your mind was mainly the people you'd met thus far.

You liked the girls so far, which was surprising for you, since at Hogwarts, girls didn't necessarily seem to get along all that well.

You liked Paige, she was peppy, and though she seemed quite nosey, you understood her curiosity about the world. You weren't sure whether or not telling her secrets would be a safe idea though. You hadn't necessarily had any reason not to trust her though so you did.

You liked Maisy a lot too. She was kind of quiet, but also the tom-boy type, though she had definite potential to be sexy. She definitely seemed trustworthy, but you weren't sure if you'd become close enough to get to that point. You'd kind of hoped that you did though.

Emmaline was a different story. She seemed upset about the world, and you weren't sure why. From what you'd been told, she had a fantatsic family and a great home life. You sure weren't about to bring that up with her though. You liked to respect other peoples privacy (for the most part) and didn't want to upset her in case there was some sort of tragic story behind her distaste for the world.

You had considered that it could possibly just be you though. She might not get along with 'outsiders', and to be fair, you did kind of just appear one day and were invited into her circle of friends without her say. You shared a room with her even, so she was forced to deal with you even if she didn't want to.

Being friendly was your forte though. Or at least, you'd been told so. You hoped it was true. You liked to think of yourself as a nice person.

Oliver mattered almost as much to you as the girls did. Not as much, since you hadn't spent as much time with him, but he definitely meant something to you.

You found him absolutely adorable, his accent and how he carried himself; how he watched you from across the great hall or in the corridors; how he blushed just when he saw you. You found it to be the cutest thing.

You opened your eyes to look at the time. You had to get to divination in twenty minutes. You hurried up and did your regular shampoo, condition, scrub and shave routine and headed back to your dorm. You got dressed and wore your hair down, but the sides pulled together and into a mini ponytail in the back and had your bangs out, swept to the side of your face.

You put on a tad of make up, sticking to the 'less is more' rule (which seemed to apply to only girls with physical features like yourself, honestly) and headed to class, after spritzing yourself with your favorite spray perfume-ginger.

You arrived to the class, quite excited to be honest. It surprised even yourself, but then again, you loved divination at your old school. You were quite good at it.

As you were about to walk into the door, you were pulled right back out.

You turned, surprised, to see the two red headed twins, Fred and George.

They were smiling from ear to ear. You couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious.

'Morning.' you curtsied, almost dropping your books; George caught them.

'Clumsy.' he chortled. 'Anyways, it's not morning anymore.'

'That's not the point!' Fred smacked his brother on the chest. You couldn't help but giggle. They were like a comedy act wherever they went. 'Laci. We want to show you our newest invention.'

You looked skeptically at them. 'Uh. Okay. But hurry up, I have to go to class?' You looked confused as to why they'd pick now to show you an 'invention'.

They pulled out a grey box with many colours and whisps of lights floating around six large wires protruding from the top.

You were impressed, and they could tell. 'Well?' George began. 'What do you think?' Fred finished, excitedly.

'Uh, Well i'll admit that that is definitely..unique.' They looked at you, expecting more, like two puppies that didn't get as many treats as they wanted for preforming an impressive trick. 'Any time i've heard someone claim to have an invention, it didn't look nearly as spiffy as that, if that counts for anything.'

The boys highfived. 'Do'ya wanna know what it does?' Fred asked, practically yelling.

'Sure.' You agreed. 'Of course I want to know. It would be pretty terrible if you got me all _excited _for an invention and never told me what it was.' You stuck your tongue out at them and readjusted the books you were hugging to your chest.

'Well. It'll tell you any spell that's being used within two hundred feet!' Fred grinned.

'Really?' You raised your eyebrows suspiciously.

'Err.. Well..' George rubbed the back of his head. 'Not exactly.'

'I knew it was too good to be true. You boys have disappointed me!' You raised the back of your hand to your forehead dramatically then smiled. 'I've got to go to class, i'll catch you boys later.' You turned to walk into the room but were stopped again. You huffed turning around again.

Fred and George noticed how frustrated you sounded and made puppy dog faces at you. 'Don't be mad. We just want to show you our invention..' Fred looked down. 'No one ever wants to see them...' George added.

You knew that wasn't true. Everyone you'd talked to found their inventions and experiments to be hilariously entertaining, but you played along anyways. 'Fine. Explain, go go go. Hurry please.' You didn't mean to sound snappy, but it came out that way.

The boys didn't seem to notice it at all. 'So it's not two hundred feet.' Fred explained. 'See, it's more like twenty feet-'

'Ten, really.' George corrected. Fred brushed it off. 'Twenty by the time we finish working on it today. And eventually we'll get it to two hundred. Point is, it's fantastic! Any spell any charm any ANYTHING!'

'D'ya wanna see it in action?' George asked excitedly.

'Boys, you know i'd love to-' you started slowly backing up to the door. '-but i'm already late, so how about you show me later?' you pleaded.

They sighed. 'Fine.' They stuck their noses up and linked arms. 'She's too good for us, obviously.'

They looked back down and winked together. 'Have a nice day.' Fred flicked his wand and that area of the corridor filled with white smoke. You coughed then took a few steps and looked around the puff of smoke to see them running in the opposite direction. You laughed and went into the class room.

The teacher didn't seem to notice at first. You were about to take a seat next to the first girl you saw, until you heard your name called.

'Laci Sterling!'

You turned around, preparing for the worst, for being late the first day you had that class, even after getting to sleep in so long.

'Please have a seat up there, in case you don't know that boy, his name is Blaise, he's very nice.' she smiled warmly at you and continued with her lesson.

You grabbed your books off the girls table and quietly darted up next to Blaise, avoiding his smirk. You sat down next to him blushing like mad, not because you particularly liked him, but because you knew he still most likely remembered the events that had occured during potions class.

'You look a little flushed.' he laughed.

You glared at him. He stopped laughing. 'Jeez, sorry..' he turned back to the teacher.

You suddenly felt a hint of guilt. 'I'm sorry,' you whispered. 'for the other day. Ya see, I was dared to dri-'

'Hey, don't worry about it.' he laughed quietly. 'I know, I know. You drank the potion we made. It was fun while it lasted.' he shrugged. 'Honestly, I'd have to say the most hilarious part was seeing Draco's face.' he laughed harder, remembering it.

You looked suspiciously at him. 'What do you mean?' You asked, curious.

'He was so pissed. Oh God. It was so funny. But I mean, hey, he can get any girl he wants, it's not like he should've cared so much. It's probably just because you're Mason's sister. He probably feels protective of you or something.'

You didn't know whether to feel offended or relieved. 'Err, okay.' You turned your attention to the professor.

You listened intently to her ramble about astrology and tea leaves. She turned to look at you suddenly. 'My child, I sense that you are very strong in this subject. I can tell that tea leaves is your specialty.' she wandered over to where you were sitting.

You nodded. 'Yes ma'am. At my old school, we focused on it mainly. My professor felt that it was the best indication for things to come; that it was more accurate than other methods yet didn't give too much away.'

She nodded, still watching you attentively. 'Well today we're doing tea leaves, so you're in luck.' she smiled giddily.

Âfter all the tea was poured and all the cups were disbursed throughout the classroom, she watched all the students with concentration, then finally came over to where you and Blaise were seated.

'May I have a look?' she peered into your cup, at first with a worried look on her face, then it smoothed out a bit. She set it back down in front of you. 'What can you tell me from this?' She pointed at it.

You peered inside and squinted a little. A strand of hair fell in your face, so you brushed it behind your ear. 'Well, i'm seeing a skull; danger, and a sun; happiness.' You set it back down.

'Yes, that's right. Be careful dear.' She patted you on the back and wandered away.

'That's it?' you whispered to Blaise.

'What?' he turned to you. 'Did you expect a great profound explanation from her? She's loony.' he laughed.

You shrugged. 'She doesn't seem loony to me..'

'Professor Trelawney, may I have a word with Laci Sterling outside the room for just a moment.' You jumped at the mention of your name, coming from a male voice from the door, you couldn't see his face but knew who it was. You sighed.

She paused, then nodded frantically and quickly stopped.

You stepped down and walked out of the room, to be greeted in the hall by professor Snape. Suddenly it hit you.

_shoot. I missed detention.._

He slammed the door and looked down at you. 'Laci Sterling do you often just blow off plans you've made and disregard them without informing the other persons involved?'

'No sir.' you said, not meeting his glare.

'Well I should hope not, however, your behavior seems to indicate otherwise.' You hear shaking in his voice, you didn't exactly understand why he was so angry. Frustrated, maybe, but angry? This angry? No way that was normal.

'Professor, i'm sorry. I fell asleep, I was exhausted from classes. I promise it won't happen again.' You kept staring down past your skirt to your shoes.

'Detention for the next week. Eight. Be there or you will have severe punishments.' He turned and quickly rushed off with haste.

You sighed, frustrated that you'd forgotten about it, yet not necessarily regretting it. You went back into the room just as the bells to change classes rang.

You next had herbology, which you weren't all that interested in. You went back to the dorms quickly to change texts books. As soon as you stepped in, you heard quiet and soft snoring. You peered down at the couch with curiosity to see none other than Draco Malfoy, deep in slumber. You found yourself unable to keep from smiling warmly at him. He never looked that innocent. His hair was ruffled and he only had on his white button up shirt, grey pants and socks. His tie was hanging over the arm of the couch, messily.

You wished he was like that all the time.

You quietly darted up to your dorm and gathered your books and slipped back out of the common room, making as little sound possible. You were fine being around him like that, but you definitely didn't want to subject yourself to him while he's conscious and capable of free thought.

You went to class, and much to be expected, it was very boring to you. You didn't much enjoy it at all, besides a kind of adorable in a dorky was Gryffindor boy, Neville. He kept answering questions faster than the Hermione girl could. You found it hilarious, due to how frustrated she would get. It wasn't that you necessarily _disliked_ know-it-alls, you just found it silly that it bothered her to such an extent.

After class you headed to dinner. You sat at your usual spot with Maisy, Paige and Emmaline.

Paige seemed strangely upset. You grabbed some food and set it on your platter.

'Something bothering you?' Emmaline beat you to asking her.

'Well...' she turned towards you. you looked back at her curiously.

She didn't say anything.

'yes?' you asked, now very curious.

'I don't want to make a big deal or seem like... weird.. or anything, but Mason isn't here.' She looked worried.

You leaned over and looked down the table both ways. 'Huh. I guess not.'

'Don't worry.' Emmaline stood up, smiling, and walked down where Mason usually sat. She plopped down in his chair next to Draco. 'Hey Draco,' you heard her coo.

_Oh no, she's going to get her feelings hurt.._

'Oh, hey Emmaline. Something I can help you with?' Draco replied to her, giving her his full attention.

You turned back towards them and gave a confused look.

_Malfoy being nice? Why? _

You weren't sure why, but it annoyed you slightly. You shook it off.

Emmaline giggled. 'Uh, do you know where Mason is?' she stared at him with big lustful eyes.

Draco pointed over to the Ravenclaw table, where Mason sat next to a girl with blonde hair flowing over her shoulders.

'Thank youuu.' she grinned and stood up slowly then came back over and sat down.

'Whoa, what was that?' Maisy looked at her suspiciously, but smiling curiously.

Emmaline replied with a giggle. 'Oh nothing. And Mason is over there.' she raised her hand to point to his location but Paige already had her eyes glued to the spot, with a look of pure contempt.

'Ohhhhh kayyyy.' Emmaline twirled her finger beside her head and nodded towards Paige. 'Kookoo.'

You looked at her and shook your head. She quickly stopped and looked away, realizing it was rude and not wanting to deal with you.

'Why's he over there?' Paige asked, upset.

'Uh, there's a girl there.' you laughed. 'he goes where the women go.'

Paige shrugged and let out a big sigh. The three of you finished up your meal and parted. Emmaline wanted to stay behind, probably to oggle Draco and Maisy and Paige wandered off to the common room. You met Oliver in the corridor.

You explained that you missed detention and were penalized with having to go for the next week. He apologized, thinking it was his doing and you assured him it wasn't him.

The two of you walked around until seven fifty, when you realized you'd better get to Snapes room.

You kissed one another a long tender kiss, and when you'd go to leave Oliver would pull you back into his chest and you'd kiss him again (not that you minded), which brought you down to only having eight minutes to make it to Snapes room. You said goodbye and headed on your way.

You walked into his room, right on time. He looked up at you and flicked his wand. The door slammed behind you.

You were in such a good mood, there was nothing Snape could say or do to bother you.

You'd just been with Oliver, so you were pretty destined to feel amazing for at least a few hours afterwards, and luckily detention was only an hour.

You took a seat towards the middle of the room and smiled at Snape.

He didn't return it, making you feel slightly awkward. You looked at the ceiling and started biting the side of your cheek and playing with your silver heart necklace, which you often did when nervous.

You weren't sure why he made you so nervous anyways, but you had a feeling something bad might happen. You disregarded it and plucked up the courage to speak. 'Professor, is there anything you want me to do?' you turned to look at him but he wasn't in the front of the room anymore.

You looked around curiously when you were suddenly jerked out of your seat and thrown on the table.

'Oh my G-' you were stopped by Professor Snape's large hand covering the entirety of your mouth. He flicked his wand and muttered a spell. He removed his hand and lowered his eyes and smirked at you.

You promptly stood up and back away from him. You pulled your skirt back into place, along with your shirt.

'Oh, well that's pointless..' Snape muttered, watching you intently.

'W-what do you mean?' Your eyes were huge as you watched his swift movements towards you. You kept backing up until you hit a wall.

Professor Snape glided over to where you were. 'You look afraid.' He smirked, but sounded a bit annoyed.

He raised his hand and slowly placed it on your face. He stroked your now colour drained cheek and moved it down your neck and around the collar of your button up shirt. In one swift motion the buttons exploded from the seams and flew in all directions. Before you knew what was happening you were now pinned against the wall and screaming while Snape felt up your silky lacy light blue bra. You tried frantically to knock him off of you but couldn't do much.

You were crying without realizing it and now there was no sound leaving your mouth, because you were so terrified. You refused to believe what was happening. You felt him bite your neck and you let out a yelp as he slid his large dirty hand down your flat stomach and traced the lining of your matching panties with the tips of his fingers. Suddenly he plunged his hand inside and something snapped in you. You couldn't reach your wand but began screaming again, louder than before, hoping someone would hear you. You sobbed, realizing he'd put a silencing charm on the room. All of the sound around you faded from your ears. You couldn't hear yourself screaming or sobbing anymore or his moans and deep husky voice shaking with pleasure. Just as you'd reached the comprehension that no one would find you in time, everything suddenly stopped.

Snape stepped away and you fell to the floor in a sniveling wimpering mess, soaked in tears.

You heard someone coming towards you and you backed as far away as you could, then felt a pair of strong undistinguishable arms around you. You didn't know who it was. You started screaming and crying again and tried to push them off of you. 'Shh. Shh! Will you just calm down? I'm trying to help you.' You heard a voice you'd recognized, sounding mildly annoyed. You looked up into an equally familiar pair of shocking blue eyes. You sobbed into his chest as the sound flooded back into your ears.

'If you ever touch her again or so much as look at her, i'll have you castrated, myself. Do you understand me? One more mishap like this and the school board will be hearing about this. You'll lose your job. You'll have nothing. Do I made myself clear?' You peaked around Malfoy, to see Mason standing across the room from Professor Snape, you'd never heard him that pissed off and protective before. You looked at the open door and saw a pair of red headed brothers standing there peering in curiously with a device in their hands. George waved slowly towards you, looking sad, but pissed off. Fred clunked him on the back of the head and pulled him off down the corridor. They surely knew better than to say anything.

'C'mon.' The pair of arms threw their cloak over you and picked you up bridal style, at which point you passed out just from the sheer overhwelmingness of it all.

You awoke back in the common room, in an oversized tee-shirt you'd recognized. It was Mason's favorite to slumber in. You'd been sleeping on the length of the couch. You sat up and yawned.

'Oof-' a strange sound came up, though you weren't sure from where.

You turned to see that you'd woken Draco up by pushing down on his chest to sit up.

Your eyes got big. 'I'm sorry!' You replied quickly, remembering the last time you upset him, he made you sorry.

He yawned. 'Whatever.' He closed his eyes again and put his arms behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

You just sat there staring at him, severely confused.

He opened up one eye, then both. 'Hm?' he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

'Uhh.. what happened..?' You asked, moving to the end of the couch and pulling your knees up to your chin then wrapping your arms around your legs.

Draco looked at you and sighed. 'Here's the run down. Those ginger twins came running after Mason and I like two frantic lunatics about about how they'd been taking their stupid invention around the school looking for signs that it actually worked and it told them that there was a lock and silence spell on Snapes room and they'd seen you go in not long before. So, naturally, we went to check it out so they'd shut the hell up.' he yawned again. 'turns out they were right. Lucky for you.' he smirked at you. You looked away.

His face suddenly got serious again. 'I hope he didn't ya know. Traumatize you too much.'

'Uh. I don't know.' You sniffled, trying not to cry as a wave of memories from what had just occured flooded your mind.

Draco sat up and pulled you into him. You didn't bother questioning what had gotten into him, you just decided to accept it while it lasted.

'I'm going to go to bed..' You stood up.

'Suit yourself.' he leaned back, in the relaxed fashion he'd been before. 'You'll probably wake up your room mates though. Emmaline gets pretty pissy if you do that.' he smirked, you rolled your eyes.

'Well i don't have many options.' You kept walking then stopped and turned around.

Draco looked at you for a second then shrugged.

You sat back down on the couch and curled up on his chest.

He stroked you hair and began breathing deeply.

The last thing you saw before you drifted to sleep was Mason giving you a weak smile, sitting on the steps to the boys dorms, then heading up.


	7. Part 7

You rolled over and nearly dropped off the side of the couch in the Slytherin common room.

You sat up, confused.

_I could've sworn Draco was right here. _ You shrugged and stood up. Your eyes widened as you plopped right back on the couch.

_Draco? What the fuck. Must've been a dream. Gross. _

You flopped back down. You were sleepy and didn't feel like getting up.

Your head was throbbing, as it usually did after a night of intensive crying. You rubbed your temples suddenly remembering what had happened the night before. You felt your eyes well up with tears in an instant, but you blinked them back and stood up again.

'ARGG!' you heard a battle cry and looked up to see a boy with messy white hair and multicoloured eyes flying at you and tackling you onto the couch.

You blew your hair out of your face. 'How did I not see you standing there, Mason?' you rolled your eyes and tried to push him off of you. He locked his arms around you hugged you, you could tell he was grinning something fierce.

'I'm a man of stealth. I like to think of myself as-' he was cut off.

'yeah yeah, a _ferocious white tiger fighting a dozen others to get to the juciest meat around.' _You quoted, pushing him off of you. You'd heard him say that a million times before. He was so full of himself.

He frowned. 'You forgot the part where it says I'm the sexiest tiger.'

You gagged. 'You're my brother, so I find that disgusting.' You went up to your dorm and changed into your school clothes. You looked in the mirror and sighed, trying not to think about what had happened the night before.

You weren't even entirely sure if it had even happened. Mason hadn't said anything, and Malfoy wasn't there when you woke up. You shrugged and pet Sophia.

Paige walked in, grinning. 'Heyo, sleepy head. I saw you passed out on the couch.' she plopped down on your bed next to you and Sophia.

You laughed softly. 'Yeah, I was pretty exhausted I guess. I didn't even realize it.'

'Soo..' Paige said slowly. You could tell she was about to start prying for information. 'You had a... pretty busy night, eh?' she looked at you suspiciously. You returned the look.

You weren't sure if she knew what had happened with Snape, if it had happened that is, or if it was something else. You didn't know what else it could be though.

'Uh. I don't think so? Why?' You pulled your legs up on your bed and crossed them indian style as Sophia crawled into your lap and fell asleep quickly, purring away.

She sighed and stood up. She walked over to the dark silver and green wall next to your bed. 'Well.. Emmaline's really upset.' she crossed her arms.

You looked up at her confused. 'Why? What happened?'

She sighed again, this time deeper. 'She thinks you had sex with Malfoy. How could you? I mean she really likes him and he likes her too.' she looked hurt, though you weren't sure why.

You stared at her for a second with a blank face then erupt into laughter. 'Oh god, that's rich. That's perfectly rich.' you pretended to wipe away a tear, giggling.

Paige's arms dropped to her side. 'Uh..' she looked confused. 'So you...didn't? Or...what?'

Your face suddenly got serious and cold. 'There is no way in hell that i'd ever fuck that slimey hateful cowardly serpent!'

You realized your voice had raised drastically, just in that one statement.

All the colour from Paige's face was gone. 'That was really loud...' she whispered to you, then let out a breath of relief. 'Thank god though. Wait till Emmaline hears about this. She'll feel much better!' Paige smiled. 'I never doubted you for a second!'

You glared at her. 'Uhuh. That's why you were accusing me of doing it, right? So much faith.' you crossed your arms and looked away.

Paige's jaw dropped. 'No, no! It's not like that! I mean... yeah it seemed like i was quizzing you about it but honest to god I defended your honor when she said you did it in the first place!' she looked hurt as she pleaded for you to believe her.

You turned towards her. 'Fine. Well thank you for checking with me. I don't plan on sleeping with...ugh.. him.. though. So no need to worry your pretty little head.'

Paige grinned from ear to ear as she pounced on your bed and glomped you. You couldn't help but laugh at how silly she was being. You stood up and brushed out your hair, promptly pulling it into a cute ponytail, letting your bangs hang loose.

You looked at the clock and realized it was still pretty early. You and Paige went to leave the dorm, when you realized you were forgetting something. 'Can you grab that shirt for me?' you pointed towards Mason's shirt next to your bed. Paige picked it up and eyed it.

'Whose is this?' she asked, analyzing it.

'Mason's.' you replied without thinking.

She suddenly started blushing like crazy. 'Ohh..' she giggled.

You laughed loudly. 'Would you like to return it to him for me?'

'I suppooooseeee...' she answered quickly but slowly, trying not to sound eager.

The two of you walked out of the dorm, Paige with Mason's shirt in hand. At the bottom of the stairs were Mason, Pansy, Blaise and Flint.

'Morning boys.' you smiled and waved at them as they turned their heads towards you. Only Blaise and Flint waved back.

'Laciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..' Mason groaned, rolling his head back, hitting the soft plush green pillows on the back of the couch. 'Where's my shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirt. Can I-' he stopped mid sentence, as his shirt landed directly on his face. He peeked out from under it. 'Did you throw that?' he asked, looking at you.

You shook your head and pointed next to you, at Paige, who was flushed.

He closed his eyes and smiled brightly at her, trying to look cute. Paige giggled profusely.

Pansy huffed and glared at you and Paige. You rolled your eyes. Paige didn't seem to notice any of it.

'We're going to get breakfast, Mason, care to join?' you asked politely.

'I gueeeeeeeeeeeeess I could go for some grub right about now.' he stood up and stretched.

Blaise stood up and headed over to where you were. 'Mind if I join too?' he asked, looking you up and down. Flint was checking you out from the couch as well.

Mason looked at them strangely. 'Guys stop looking at her like that. She's my sister. Jeez.' he smacked Flint in the back of the head, since he was closest.

Pansy smirked at you, as if she knew something you didn't. You brushed it off and walked around Blaise towards the entrance of the common room with Paige following closely behind, still watching Mason.

All of you exited and headed to the Great Hall. On the way there, many people passed by, all of which (excluding a very few) smirked or looked you up and down, both males and females. You weren't used to this much attention, and were a little worried about it.

When you got to the Great hall, Mason pulled you to the side as the others entered. You leaned against the wall. 'What's up?' you asked, crossing your arms and legs.

'Are you okay?' he had a serious look on his face. 'You know, after...last night.' he had a slight amount of pain in his eyes as he spoke.

'Uh, yeah, I guess.' you looked away. That was enough confirmation that the Snape incident actually did in fact occur. You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Suddenly, memories of what happened washed up into your mind, it was enough to make you sniffle a little. You crossed your arms tighter.

Mason pulled you into a tight hug. 'Maybe you shouldn't go to classes today.' he suggested, pulling away. He was pissed about what had happened. He felt worse that he wasn't able to stop it before it got to the point it had. He felt it was his responsibility to watch you, this only showed him he needed to keep a better eye on you.

You shook your head. 'I'll be fine. Don't worry about it.' you grinned weakly and headed in for breakfast with him.

As you walked down to your seat, you felt like there was an unusually high number of pairs of eyes on you, which made you feel quite uncomfortable.

You sat down at your spot, and instantly Emmaline stood up and walked over to Draco and sat on his lap.

You looked at them completely puzzled. The last time you'd checked, he was cuddling with you, which would indicate he was single. Though that didn't necessarily mean anything. Afterall, you weren't sure of your status with Oliver, yet you cuddled too. You instantly felt a wave of guilt fill you up.

Paige looked at Emmaline and Draco and shrugged. She leaned in and talked quietly. 'I thought she was pissed at him, I guess they got over it.'

Maisy nodded, then looked over at you. She looked disappointed then stood up and walked out of the great hall back to the commons.

You and Paige exchanged confused glances, having no idea why Maisy had walked off. You decided to disregard it.

Paige seemed to let everything completely dissolve from her thoughts as well, as Mason sat down across from her, where Emmaline usually sat.

He instantly began stuffing his face with french toast. You rolled your eyes. 'You're so messy.' You crossed your arms on the table and burried your face in them, then peaked up at Mason and Paige.

Paige was watching him closely but trying not to make it seem to apparent. She was obviously failing quite terribly at that task.

Mason was entirely oblivious to it though and continued stuffing his face. You wondered again to yourself how girls possibly found him attractive.

You looked ahead, where there was a gap from Maisy not being there anymore, to see girls at the table across from you giggling and looking at you.

You suddenly got frustrated.

'Why is everyone acting so weird?' You asked, the frustration showing brightly in your tone of voice.

Mason stopped eating and looked around, as did Paige. You joined in. Multiple people were watching you, some with disgusted looks, some just laughing, others just observing.

'What the fuck..' you whispered, turning in every degree you could to see people from each angle watching.

Mason looked irritated as well but it quickly faded. He shrugged. 'They're just jealous of us Laci.' He chortled and put out his fist and awaited a fist bump in return. You looked at him, annoyed.

His smile faded. He promptly swung it next to you, now in front of Paige. She looked at him, confused.

He smiled a very large cheeky smile at her. 'Bump me, girl.'

She just stared at him, still confused, then fist bumped him.

He winked at her and took a sip from his drink.

She smiled at him, blushing.

After a while, you began getting even more annoyed. You turned to Draco and Emmaline to see her glaring at you. She wasn't on his lap anymore, now sitting next to him. On the other side of him was Pansy, who was glaring at Emmaline. She saw where she was glaring and followed the gaze back to you. She sneered at you.

You stood up and got ready to leave. 'I'll see you guys later.'

'Oh, alright.' Paige replied, sounding worried.

Mason just waved.

You rushed out of the great hall into the corridors and let out a huff. You didn't understand why everyone was watching you.

You prayed they didn't know about the Snape situation.

Suddenly you spied two red headed brothers down the hall, sitting on the floor together.

You walked over to where they were and sat down in between them.

'Hey guys.' You greeted, you leaned your head back against the wall, forgetting you had a ponytail, which prevented it. You leaned up instead.

'Uh.. Heyy..' They replied together.

You looked at them, skeptically. 'What's going on, guys? Up to anything fun today?'

They shook their heads. You looked from one boy to the other then let out a large exhale, it was evident that you were annoyed. 'Fine.' You stood up and started walking away. 'If even you guys are going to act like you've got a problem then i'm just going to go.'

Normally you wouldn't freak out, but everyone was acting so weird, added to the situation which occured last night, you just didnt feel like dealing with it right then.

The boys exchanged glances and stood up. They briskly caught up to you and walked aside you. 'Sorry.' Fred murmered.

'It's just that we've been hearing some things, and the thing last night..' George added.

'Right..' You'd forgotten they saw what happened. You'd forgotten it was their crazy device that saved your ass.

You stopped walking, causing them to as well. They spun around facing you again.

'Guys, can you please do me a favor..' You pleaded. 'Please don't tell Oliver what happened last night.. I don't want him to know.'

They looked at each other. 'Normally we wouldn't promise you something like that..' George began.

'But it's really not our business what happened, anyway.' Fred finished.

You smiled weakly. 'Thank you. And thank you for watching out for me.' You looked at your feet and rocked back and fourth.

'Not a problem.' The two of the boys bowed together.

You giggled slightly. You found it absolutely adorable that they did so much alike. It was like they were one person. You suddenly got serious again. 'What did you guys mean though when you said you'd heard things? Things about last night?'

'Well...' Fred replied. 'Kinda.'

'Sorta.' George added. 'But not quite...that.'

You were becoming increasingly worried with every word.

'Well? What is it?' You asked, wanting the answer.

'Uh.. Well..' they said in unison.

You gave them a questioning look. 'Spit it out!'

They exchanged glances.

**GEORGE'S P.O.V. (starting at last night) **

You paced the halls, confused as to why the device wasn't working. You and your brother, Fred, had put so much time into it.

'We've put so much time into it!' Fred exclamed, frustrated.

'Ya know, I was just thinking that..' You replied, impressed.

'Right, right. I'm sure.' he snapped back.

The two of you had a tendency to get grumpy when your inventions didn't work quite right.

You huffed. 'There's no way no one's using magic right now. We've walked all around the school now.' You analyzed the device.

'Oh, oh Laci! C'mere!' You heard Fred call out. You looked up to see Laci rushing briskly into Snapes office. Fred shrugged. 'Guess she didn't hear me.'

'Guess not.' You agreed. You found Laci to be charming, so far. She was adorable, and you had to admit that you hadn't met someone whom actually looked good with plain white hair until you'd met her. Especially someone with white hair who had her brilliant big doll-esque brown eyes and pink tinted cheeks. Not to mention her body, but you tried not to think too much about that. You liked to be a gentleman, even in thoughts. Plus you were a little worried at times that Fred really _could _read your mind, in which case that might be a bit embarrassing. Though, if you two were really that alike, you couldn't help but wonder if he found her as charming as you did. Nevertheless, you were glad to have made a friend with a Slytherin, to prove that they're not _all_ necessarily bad people.

You continued to walk with Fred, testing the device. 'Here, you try. Maybe i'm holding it wrong.' You handed it to your identical brother.

The two of you walked a few more steps, until you were right in front of Snapes room.

The whisps of light emanating from the top of the device began swirling around rapidly and it began making a sharp loud sound, making your ears ring with displeasure.

Fred dropped the device, as the both of you covered your ears in unison, cringing from the harsh noise.

It promptly stopped upon being dropped, which you were glad for. The two of you looked at each other excitedly and picked it up.

'Well, it says here that there's a silencing charm and a locking charm.' The two of you looked at one another and back at the device, a little confused.

'Coming from where?' you asked your brother.

'I'm not sure..' the both of you turned towards Snapes room and your eyes grew.

Neither of you had remembered to bring your wands with you, for whatever reason.

'Why didn't you bring it?' Fred asked you loudly.

'Why didn't you?' you smacked him on the back of the head.

The two of you began to wrestle and bicker at one another then you suddenly stopped, remembering the situation. You weren't sure if it was situation to be worried about, but decided not to take any chances.

The both of you raced down the corridors until you ran into Draco Malfoy and Mason Sterling, Laci's brother.

You recognized him instantly from the hair and features. Twins for sure.

'What the fuck do you want?' Draco snarled at you.

'Hey!' Fred snapped. 'Shut up and look at this!' He shoved the device into Mason's hands.

Mason read it then dropped it and kicked it. 'Why the hell would we care about your dingy projects?'

You felt your face boil with anger. You didn't understand how Laci turned out so different from him, then remembered at first, she seemed pretty rude as well. You swallowed your pride and spoke up. 'Snape casted charms on his room silencing it and locking it.'

Draco looked at you with irritation. 'So? Why would we-'

'Laci is in there, you morons!' Fred blurted out.

Before you knew it the four of you were racing down the corridors towards Snapes room, after picking up your device and dusting it off of course. Oh and high fiving Fred for having the successful invention. Though it may have been a dire situation, a congratulations was still called for.

When you caught up to the two Slytherin boys, you and Fred peered into the room, not daring to go in.

The first thing you saw was Mason with his wand to Snape's neck, him snarling with fire in his eyes. You were puzzled as to why, until the sobbing registered in your head. You whipped your head to see Laci on the ground in the corner missing her shirt and her skirt messed up, her blue lace panties sticking out, along with her matching bra.

All the colour drained from you and your brother's face as you stood there completely taken aback by what you were witnessing.

Laci was a mess on the floor, kicking and screaming pushing Draco away from her until finally she gave in and began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. You felt a pang of guilt for not alerting the two boys sooner, even if you'd done the best you could, you felt you could've done better.

Fred seemed to share the thought, as we watched her guiltily. She peaked around Draco's shoulder, shaking, and looked at the two of you. Her hair was messy and her face was a red mess of tears, yet she still looked beautiful, though what little she had of her innocence left had been snatched up just moments prior.

The two of you waved slightly then bolted out of there, realizing it wasn't your place. You'd done your part, there wasn't much else that you could help with.

You and Fred slipped into the Gryffindor common room without uttering a word to anybody inside.

'Fred, George, show Harry and Hermione your device!' Ron ran up to the two of you smiling, tugging on freds shirt. Fred brushed him off. The two of you just walked briskly up to the boys dorm avoiding anyone's gaze.

You sat on your beds and exchanged guilty glances then looked away. You both laid down simultaniously, crashing into your soft pillows and matching comforters.

You heard the door creek open and Oliver slipped inside, laughing at a joke made by someone down in the main room. The both of you looked up at him.

You knew he and Laci had been seeing a bit of each other. Oliver would tell the two of you after anything happened. Not that he was big on sharing relationship stuff, just that you and Fred were inquisitive and had a way with perusading him to spill things.

'Why are you guys up here? It's only eight eleven.' He looked from you to your brother skeptically and curiously.

You rolled over, not wanting to discuss what you'd seen. 'Just tired.' Fred lied.

'Ah, gotcha.' He went to walk out. 'Hey, did the device work? You should show Laci, i'm sure she'd get a kick out of it.' he smiled. 'she really likes bright lights, and that little invention had plenty of that.' she chuckled, thinking about how he'd shown Laci the lake at night and casted the spell to make it glow and how much she seemed to enjoy it. He loved how happy she seemed when she was around him. The feeling was mutual of course, he was crazy about her already. He wanted nothing more than to be beside her as often as he could be, and if not that, he just wanted to be able to talk about her as a substitute.

'Uh. Not really..' Fred continued lying. 'It definitely needs some work.'

'Ah, well better luck next time, fellas.' He closed the door and vanished on the other side to join the fun below that you and Fred were usually the center of on any other night.

You slipped into an uneasy slumber and awoke the next day earlier than usual, but only because you'd taken a pillow upside the head.

Fred smiled brightly at you as he dropped the pillow.

You grinned back at him. When the two of you awoke early enough, that meant you'd get to the great hall faster, giving you the ability to pick up the best treats before anyone else arrived. You guys had a tendency to steal from other tables as well. Mainly Slytherin though, you felt they deserved it so it was all justified in your minds.

You and Fred quickly bathed and darted to the Great hall. You did your usual routine, and swiped the best goodies then took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

You saw Draco walk in and take a seat with Crabbe and Goyle, making both you and Fred making mock kissy faces at the trio.

'Two is a partnership-' you announced.

'But three is just plain fruity!' Fred roared.

The three turned towards you and glared.

The great hall wasn't filling up much and was rather empty when you saw one of Laci's friends, Emmaline walk in, looking rather pissed off. She rushed over to where Draco was and slapped him. He looked up at her and gave her a glare you were glad you hadn't seen head on.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!' he stood up and yelled at her.

Her eyes filled with water. 'I saw you with Laci on the couch sleeping together!'

He looked at her like she was mental. 'Are you mental!' he glared at her again.

'Called it.' You muttered to Fred, elbowing him. 'me too.' he took a bite of his sticky bun. The two of you continued to watch what was going down.

'You slept with her didn't you?' Emmaline accused. 'THAT'S DISGUSTING!'

He smirked. 'And what if I did?'

Her jaw dropped. 'THEN WE'RE THROUGH.'

He sneered at her and looked at Crabbe and Goyle who were doing the same. 'Were we ever together?'

Her eyes filled up with tears. 'Please tell me you don't mean that, Draco.' she pleaded.

Pansy stood up, roaring with laughter. 'You're pathetic!'

'Oooo!' You and Fred called, looking at one another, then back to the fight.

Draco sat back down and Emmaline ran out.

The two of you shrugged, knowing there was no way Draco had actually slept with Laci.

Then again, she _was _ vulnerable...

And he _was _ comforting her...

But her brother was there, so no way. You brushed the idea away.

Not ten minutes after, a larger swarm of people began to enter. They were almost all whispering or muttering to one another, sneering and looking around as if trying to spot someone.

You and Fred both noticed it and began to eavesdrop even more.

'Yeah, she seriously tried to steal Emma's boyfriend.' 'Isn't it fucked up? She begged Draco to fuck her.' 'She seemed like a slut anyway..' 'I don't know, she seems really friendly. I guess now we know why guys fancy her so much now.' 'Yeah, poor Emmaline. It's a good thing Draco is faithful. She's so lucky to have him!'

You and Fred's jaw dropped. Oliver walked in and sat in front of you.

'Uh, hey Oliver.' You greeted.

'How're you?' Fred asked.

Oliver didn't answer. He looked upset.

'What's up?' You asked him, worried.

'Nothing.' He quickly snapped.

'C'mooon Oli.' Fred teased.

'Ya know she _fucked_ him? She seriously had sex with _him_. I mean anybody else I might be able to get over but-' he replied quickly, then picked up his stuff and darted out.

You and Fred exchanged looks, eyes wide.

You rushed out of the great hall after him, to set the record straight.

By the time the two of you got into the corridors, he was gone. You shook your head and decided to look for him, but he was no where to be found.

'Goddammit..' You muttered.

'This blows. They don't even know..' Fred added.

The two of you leaned against a wall outside the great hall and slid down till your asses hit the ground. You leaned your heads back against the wall.

You cloesd your eyes and sat there a while, trying to think of ways to fix this.

You weren't sure how long exactly you'd been sitting there when you heard footsteps. You looked over to see Laci walking up to you two and sat between you both.

You all greeted one another, but weren't sure whether or not to mention the situation. You hadn't said much, and were kind of spacey, when she stood up, frustrated.

You looked up at her.

'Fine. If even you two are going to act like you've got a problem, then i'm going to go.' She walked off briskly.

You and Fred exchanged looks and jumped up and headed after her.

After she calmed down, she asked you to not tell Oliver about the Snape situation, to which you both promptly agreed.

She then asked about everyone asking strangely, and since you two had mentioned something earlier on about hearing people talk about _things_, she was quite curious, understandably.

After pushing around the topic and beating around the bush, she finally requested you'd just spit it out.

'Everyone's saying you and Malfoy fucked.' Fred blurted out.

'And not just that, they're saying you stole Emmalines boyfriend...' You added.

'The worst part is-' Fred explained. '-We're pretty sure Emmaline started it all.'

Laci looked up at you in disbelief.

**LACI'S P.O.V.**

'Everyone's saying you and Malfoy fucked.' Fred blurted out.

'And notjust that, they're saying you stole Emmaline's boyfriend...' George added, sympathetically.

'The worst part is-' Fred explained. '-We're pretty sure Emmaline started it all.'

You stood in disbelief, unable to comprehend what was going on.

'Emmaline wouldn't start something like that...' You explained.

The boys shook their heads. 'Are you sure?'

_Am I sure? ...Would she really do that? _

Your eyes welled up but you blinked the tears back, once again for that day. 'Please tell me these rumors haven't reached Oliver yet..' you looked up at them, pleading.

'Well...' George began.

'He heard. He's really upset about it. We were going to explain but he ran out before we had a chance.'

You shook your head. You had to find Oliver. Your breathing suddenly got ridiculously uneven and you got dizzy. You'd had this feeling before, you were having an anxiety attack.

You gasped for the air that you weren't quite getting and fell to your knees. You couldn't believe all of this was happening at once.

Before you could comprehend what was happening, everything went black, just like the night before, when you passed out into a lonely world of your subconscious. You felt your head smack the ground and saw whisps of your white bangs flying down in front of your eyes before you blacked out.


	8. Part 8

Here's part 8. It would've been out sooner but I was having some issues with the site. Give me feedback so I know whether to continue or not. Hope you enjoy. On with the show!

You blunk a few times as your eyes adjusted to the bright light next to you, coming from a lamp sitting on a bedside table in the medical wing.

You yawned, a little sleepy, and stretched, only to have your arm hit the headboard of the bed.

You looked up at it curiously.

_this isn't my bed.._

You sat up.

_This isn't my room. What the hell happened?_

You looked around the room. When your eyes met the overpowering lamp you squinted and leaned over to put it on a dimmer setting. It was much too bright for someone who'd just woken up.

You then realized you were alone in the room. 'Lovely..' you murmered. You were a little frustrated that your first week of school had been going so abnormally and unfortunate compared to how you'd expected it to be. You weren't usually this unlucky.

You saw your clothes hanging off the end of your bed and looked down at your current attire, shocked and a little repulsed by the idea of someone changing you in your sleep.

You were wearing a white gown, your panties and bra. You stood up and went to find Madam Pomfrey, or anyone really. It was gloomy and eerie in there. You weren't sure you wanted to be in there any longer than you had to. Even if it meant you had to be around all the people that frustrated you.

As you began walking over towards the enterance, you were knocked backwards as Pomfrey dashed in with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. You wobbled a little bit but regained your balance quickly.

'What's going on?' You asked, honestly confused.

'There she is! Look at her!' Madam Pomfrey yelled, pointing at you with bug eyes.

Your eyes doubled in size, you had no idea what was going on at all. You pointed at yourself. 'Me?'

Mcgonagall walked up to you and grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back over to where the bed you'd been resting in before was. She quickly turned the light back on high without any warning, making your pupils freak out then return back to normal after much squinting and blocking of the light with your hand.

Without warning, she jerked your gown up for the three of them to see.

Professor Mcgonagall's eyes grew and she covered her mouth with her hand instantly. Dumbledore just stood there starting at your frame. Madam Promfrey wouldn't even look at you at this point. You had no idea what was going on. You looked down at your stomach to see that the bruises from the little spat you'd gotten into with Malfoy were nearly three times as dark and bigger than the last time you'd checked. The contusion's colour was no longer just light reddish and purple, it was now a fusion of deep violet and a navy blue. The edges were painted with a greenish yellow colour. It was sickening to you and made your stomach twist.

'Oh wow..' you muttered, surprised it had gotten that bad. You figured it would've gone away by now.

'Who did this to you?' Mcgonagall got very close to your face, which made you a little uncomfortable.

You backed away slowly, but they didn't notice. You just didn't like people being right on top of you when they were talking to you.

'I uh..I'm pretty sure that's from when I fell.' You lied. You were a pretty fantastic liar when you had to be.

Dumbledore looked at you skeptically but didn't say anything.

Pomfrey rolled her eyes. 'Oh c'mon now! We're all adults! Just tell us what happened!' She threw her arms in the air in frustration.

'Honestly.' You looked into her eyes, then Dumbledore's. 'I didn't exactly _fall_ though. It was more like I slipped. I was stepping out of the bath, you know how slippery it can get. I'm clumsy. I always have been.' you explained quietly, sounding as genuine as you possibly could.

Mcgonagall huffed. 'The truth, Miss Sterling! Now!' she crossed her arms.

'Now now,' Dumbledore interferred. 'If she says she slipped, then she slipped. Madam Pomfrey, give her something to fix her up.' He defended you, walking to the door. He looked turned and looked into your eyes. 'You should sleep in here tonight, tomorrow you can resume your schedule.' He smiled. 'have a good night.'

Professor Mcgonagall just huffed again, obviously frustrated. She looked back at you and shook her head sympathetically. 'Poor child.' and walked out, following Dumbledore.

You crawled back into your bed. It didn't hurt at all, you felt completely fine.

'Drink this.' She handed you a small vile filled with an orange liquid sloshing around inside.

You eyed it, then took a sip, instantly spitting it out.

'Oh my god, this is dreadful!' you couldn't help but exclaim, dropping the vile. It poured out onto the nice white sheets. 'Oh, im sorry. I didn't mean-'

'It's fine! It's fine!' she frantically ran out of the room and grabbed new sheets and more of the medicine.

She handed it to you. 'Drink it all.'

You didn't take it.

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on. Sometime tonight would be nice.' she pushed it into your hand. 'Hold your nose if you have to! Sheesh. Children...' she grumbled as she quickly replaced the sheets.

You reluctantly chugged it down, feeling it burning the whole way down. It felt as if it was expanding and a thousand needles were piercing you in the throat. You stuck your tongue out for emphesis that it tasted so very nasty and you weren't pleased one bit.

Pomfrey smiled at you. 'Now lay down and go to sleep! By morning you'll be good as new.' as soon as she turned away from you her smile was wiped away but a different face, depicting only pure annoyance.

You decided to sleep rather than fight it, and layed down. Surprisingly, you quickly dozed off after turning off the dreaded light for what you hoped would be the last time that night.

You were awoken about an hour later by a strange noise. You rolled over and tried to ignore it but it was too loud. You covered your ears with your hands. Finally the sounds disappeared and just as you were about to drift back off, louder than before, as clear as day, the noise somehow blared though your ears. You jumped up, completely confused, having no idea what had just happened. You sat up and pulled the blanket up around you, realizing you'd kicked it off in your sleep.

'Is someone there..?' You called into the darkness, hoping for no response.

You sat there a second, when nothing called back to you, you assumed it had only been your imagination.

You went to lay back down, but was interrupted abruptly. You screamed, voice cracking, as you were ripped out of bed by your hair. You fell onto the floor, knocking into the table next to the bed, holding the lamp. It was still off. You quickly scrambled onto your feet and turned it on, to see Draco and Emmaline standing in front of you. Emmaline was closest to you. She looked incredibly dispeased, and you had no idea why. You leaned over a tad to look into Draco's face. His eyes were glazed over. They weren't blue anymore, just black. She seized the opportunity of you being distracted and grabbed you by the throat. You promptly knocked her hand away, then slapped her across the face, causing crimson blood to trickle out of the corner of her mouth. She paused for a second then looked back up at you into your eyes to sneer at you with laughter. Before you could register what was happening, Draco was behind you and had your arms in his grasp. You struggled to get free but couldn't. His muscles were crushing your limbs, causing you to give in and stay in place. You began screaming again but no sound came out.

Emmaline turned around for a second, cackling, then suddenly turned around, swinging her arm and punching you in the jaw. You felt your mouth fill with blood. You were incredibly dizzy at this point, still unable to speak.

'Whats wrong?' Emmaline smiled. 'Cat got your tongue?'

You spit the blood at her, sprinkling it on her cheek. She stood up straight and wiped it off with the back of her hand. With the other hand, she pointed her wand across the room and a small light appeared out of nowhere. You saw a sack on the ground, wiggling and meowing. You knew that meow.

_Sophia._

Your eyes welled up with tears.

'Stay. Away. From. Draco.' Emmaline smiled a huge smile and flicked her wand, causing the sack to suddenly combust. The sack danced around, flames licking the whole thing. The meowing was frantic and was no longer even meowing, it was now just you able to hear her screaming for help. Help you couldn't give her.

You let out a blood curdling shriek and flew back into the bed, hitting the soft mattress as the lightbulb in the lamp next to the bed exploded and shards of glass fell to the ground around it.

Draco was no longer holding you back and Emmaline was no longer in front of you, laughing.

There was no sack doing a preformance across the room with fire and the entire room was quiet. You could only hear your shriek echoing off the walls.

You sat there in disbelief as Madam Pomfrey ran in. 'What happened?' She looked around the room then her eyes settled on you.

'Uh..' You sat up, crossed your legs and put your hands in your lap. 'Nothing. I'm sorry. Just a nightmare I think.' You looked down.

She huffed. 'Fine. Go back to sleep. It's important or you won't finish healing.' She stumbled out, sleepily.

You sighed and shook your head.

_It couldn't have been real.._

You laid down after brushing the few pieces of the lightbulb off your bed. You pulled the covers over your head and rolled up into a ball, drifting off to sleep faster than you'd expected to.

You awoke the next morning to Madam Pomfrey bringing you a tray of food. 'Thank you, ma'am.' You thanked her and sat up. You grabbed the spoon with tiny teeth on the tip of it and dug it into the pink grapefuit before you.

You scrunched up your face, it tasted really bitter. You noticed a small bowl of sugar and layered it heavily on top of the fruit. You dug in once again, enjoying it significantly more this time.

After eating, you got dressed and headed out. You decided to stop by the common room and check on Sophia.

As you were walking down the corridors, you spotted Fred and George.

'Forge!' You called out by accident, meaning to seperate the two names.

The boys turned around in unison, smiling to see you. Then began running back to where you were and swooped you up in a large group hug.

_I guess they didn't notice I fused their names together by mistake. Or maybe they don't care. Oh well. _

'Laci, how are you?' Fred asked you sincerely, as they set you back on the ground.

You shrugged. 'I dunno. I'm feeling a little better I suppose.' You lied, still thinking about what had happened the night before.

'Well that's good.' George answered you. 'Luckily, the rumors have subsided a bit.'

'Oh?' You looked up into his eyes, hopeful.

Fred nodded. 'Yup. Mason miiight have flipped out on Emmaline. I don't want to make it seem like more than it was, buuuut...'

'She totally cried.' George excitedly finished. 'It was hilarious. Honestly, the girl is plain mental.'

Fred nodded in agreement.

'So people aren't talking about it anymore?' You looked straight ahead while walking.

'Not really. I mean of course there's a few people, but after your brother started threatening people, it significantly decreased.' Fred answered.

'And before you ask, no, he didn't threaten Malfoy too.' George added. 'At first he did, but when Malfoy pretended he was completely in the dark about the whole thing, he let it go and went after Emmaline.'

You sighed.

_Of course._

'Well I'd better get ready for classes.' You told them both.

They looked at you and then at each other. 'Today is a free day. No classes.' They answered together.

'Oh, what a relief. I haven't done all my homework yet.' You smiled to yourself, glad you didn't have to go through with classes today. You definitely weren't in the mood to. 'Oh, where's Oliver?' You asked them both. You needed to talk to him desperately.

'He's in the common room.' they replied.'He's getting ready for quidditch practice.'

'Oh..' you sighed, a bit disappointed.

'We probably should go get ready too.' George stopped walking.

'Yeah, so we'll see you later!' Fred added. George waved and smiled and the both of them turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

You headed to the common room when you saw Draco Malfoy turn the corner towards you. You rolled your eyes and kept walking, avoiding eye contact.

When he got to where you were he stood in front of you so you couldn't pass.

You moved over to the side and to keep walking when he stepped in front of you again, mimicking you.

'Really Malfoy?' you looked at him, annoyed. 'What are you, twelve?' You crossed your arms.

'Someone's in a bad mood. He smirked and grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him.

Suddenly, you saw Oliver turn the corner as well, seeing you and Draco. He looked disgusted and turned around and quickly disappeared behind the wall.

'Stop it.' You ordered Malfoy, sternly. You pushed him away from you. You were pissed that Oliver had seen you at that exact unfortunate moment.

'What the hell's wrong with you?' he looked annoyed.

'Thanks to you, I had to spend the night in the emergency wing and-' you were about to go on to explain the situation you'd experienced last night and the Oliver situation but decided against it. '...Ugh!' you stormed off past him.

He shrugged, laughing at you and continued on his way.

You ran towards the direction Oliver had gone, but couldn't seem to find him. You quickly gave up and headed to the common room.

When you arrived, you darted inside, about to rush up the stairs until you were picked up. You struggled, having no idea who it was grabbing you.

'Calm down, sis.' Mason ordered, setting you down. 'Where were you?' he asked, worried.

'Emergency wing, I fell and passed out. Nothing big.' You headed up the steps before he could say anything else, you heard Pansy cackle at you from the couch.

You slipped into your dorm room, and were engrossed in another group hug. You sighed. You were getting annoyed from all this attention. You were just gone one night.

'Where were you?' Paige asked, pulling you to her bed and sitting you down.

Maisy stood at the door. 'Hey, i'm gonna go do some make up work. I'll catch you guys later!' she stepped out of the room.

'Yeah, me too.' Emmaline added, following her after glaring at you.

Paige shrugged. 'So where were you?'

'Where's Sophia?' you ignored her.

Suddently, at the sound of your voice, Sophia dashed out from under the covers of your bed and scurried across the floor and pounced into your lap.

You sighed in relief and began cooing her name and petting her as she purred into you.

'Well?' Paige pressed.

'Emergency wing. Passed out. No big deal.' You answered without looking at her.

She shook her head. 'You wouldn't have stayed overnight for that.'

'Well I did.' You snapped back.

She looked hurt.

'I'm sorry.' You apologized, you didn't like to be nasty. 'So what'd I miss?' You asked, trying to change the subject.

'Well... There were some ru-' she was interrupted by you.

'Rumors, yeah, I heard. Malfoy is a piece of shit.' You shook your head, annoyed at the thought of him.

'Well, yeah. People said Emmaline had a part in it too, but I'm not sure if I buy it.' She looked at Emmalines empty bed. 'She's too nice for that.'

You looked at her as if she were crazy. 'Uh..Okay.' you laughed to yourself.

'What?' Paige asked you, concerned.

'Um. Have you noticed she kind of...hates me?' You focused on Sophia.

'Well...she does seem to have some..hard feelings. But nothing big. I'm sure she'll grow to love you!' She always stayed as optomistic as possible.

You shrugged.

Suddenly, a Slytherin girl you didn't know burst into the room. 'Everyone's suppose to report to the great hall. C'mon guys!' She dashed back out.

You and Paige looked at each other then stood up and headed to the great hall.

When you got there you assumed your regular seats at the Slytherin table, Emmaline wouldn't look at you.

'ATTENTION.' Mcgonagall called out, making her voice louder with her wand.

Everybody stopped talking and paid her their full attention, except Grabbe and Goyle who wouldn't stop fooling around.

She glared at them, as they continued, oblivous.

She pointed her wand at them and muttered something under her breath, causing a zipper to appear on their lips, zipping up and shutting them up. Everybody laughed as they frantically felt the zipper, wide eyed.

Mcgonagall looked proud as she continued on. 'Please turn your attention to Professor Dumbledore.'

Everyone looked up at him as he stood up and began to speak. 'Now, as you all know, it's around the time we have our annual ball.'

Everyone became giggly and started whispering. 'SILENCE.' he called out. Everyone looked back up at him.

He continued a speech about the ball and the expectations of it and how it was not necessary to attend but would be strongly encouraged.

You looked over top of all the students to see Oliver, fully decked in his quidditch gear. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to Dumbledore, and was staring off into space.

You sighed and turned back to the head master.

As he finished up, everybody stood and headed off to where they'd been prior to the meeting.

'Paige, i'll see you later. I need to talk to someone.' You told her, scanning for Oliver in all the chaos.

'Ooo, a boy?' She smiled and lowered her eyes. 'Who is it?'

'Err..' you didn't know if you should answer that. 'I'll tell you later.'

She crossed her arms and looked at you with big puppy dog eyes.

'I promise.' You assured her.

She smiled and ran off after wishing you good luck.

You turned you attention back to the crowd, looking for Oliver once again.

'Ugh..' You muttered, unable to find him.

_I'll just head to the quidditch field and meet him there._

You hurried off before the room had a chance to clear entirely.

As you were rushing outside to the field, you saw him walking not to far ahead of you with Fred and George, brooms in hand.

'Oliver!' You called. He turned around to see who'd called his name and huffed at the sight of you.

Fred and George turned around as well and smiled and waved at you.

Your face dropped as well as your heart as Oliver kept walking, ignoring you.

Fred noticed your expression and stopped Oliver.

You couldn't tell what was being said but you could see some arguing going on. Oliver sighed and turned back towards you and began trudging in your direction, not meeting your eyes.

George gave you a thumbs up and elbowed Fred as they began heading back to the quidditch field.

When Oliver reached you, you opened your mouth to speak but were interrupted by him. 'I can't believe you'd do that. I mean I know we're not official or anything, but I honestly felt like we had some sort of connection and then I find out that you're fucking_ Malfoy_.' He spat his name like vemon.

'Oliver-' you began, only to be once again interrupted.

'I mean, you could've at least told me! But of course not. You see, all of you girls are the same. You think just because you've got the looks it means you can do whatever you want with no consiquences!' he threw his arms in the air, after dropping his broom. 'I'm really disapp-' he was cut off by you crashing your lips into his. He instinctively kissed back, welding gloved hands to your curvy waist. You pulled back.

'Well, that got you to shut up..' you smiled. 'Now, listen to me. I didn't do a damn thing with that snake. Emmaline spread those rumors for God knows what reason. I had no idea it was even being said until after the fact, when Fred and George informed me. I promise nothing happened.'

He looked at you skeptically.

'Please believe me.' You pleaded, snaking your arms around his neck.

He replied by kissing you on the lips lightly.

'Okay. I believe you.' He smiled, then brushed a piece of your white hair out of your face.

You smiled back.

'Oliver!' Fred called from the field.

'Let's wrap it up! We need to practice!' George added.

Oliver laughed and looked back at you. 'I should probably go do that whole practice thing..'

'Yeahh..' you grinned. 'I'll see you later though?'

'Of course.' He kissed you gently and you two went your seperate ways.

'Laci!' he turned and called for you after a few seconds of you two parting.

You turned back towards him, hoping for no bad news. 'Hm?'

'Go with me to the ball?' He asked, looking hopeful.

You smiled a huge smile and nodded. He ran back up to where you were and kissed you passionately. 'Fantastic..' he whispered, looking into your eyes.

'Oh come _ooonnn!_' Fred and George groaned together.

Oliver laughed and kissed you again then headed back to the field. You smiled and went back into the school, hoping to find something to do for the rest of the day.

You decided to go to the library and study, while thinking of ways to tell Paige who you were going to the ball with. Afterall, you didn't want her to find out the night of.


	9. Part 9

You walked over to one of the large bookshelves and ran your fingers along the spines of the many old dusty books there. You were further back in the library where most people didn't venture to.

You analyzed a shelf for something interesting to read as a dark haired nervous boy approached you. 'Uh.. is there anything I can help you with?' he asked, not making direct eye contact.

You recognized him as the boy from herbology class who outsmarted Hermione throughout the entire class. You smiled at him. 'No thank you. Out of curiosity though, why are you asking?'

'Well,' he looked up at you. 'I volunteer here, see there's not much to do around Hogwarts for me beside spend my time in the library so yeah. There's that..'

'Oh.' You replied. 'Well that's interesting. Thank you though.' You turned back to the books and picked up a copy of _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. You brought it to the nearest table and opened it up.

'Page one..' you muttered, putting your elbow on the table and leaning your cheek on your hand.

About three hours later you picked your head up off the book, still on page one, now dampened by a small puddle of saliva.

You sat up, looking around to see if anyone was watching you. You used the sleeve of your robe to wipe off the spittle off the pages.

You carried it back to the shelf it was on and slid it back into place. It still was pretty early. You didn't have much to do that day so decided to find a more interesting book.

You noticed a large sliding ladder leaning on the selves and couldn't resist the temptation to climb up and see what was up there.

You looked around the room and then back up at the ladder. It was pretty tall, and you weren't a huge fan of heights. It was surprising that it didn't bother you during quidditch.

You climbed up carefully to the top and began scanning the books, seeing many different ones about spells and charms. 'This looks interesting, i guess.' You pulled out a book of uncommon potions and opened it up to a page with a Sleakeazy potion, used to smooth or straighten hair. 'That could be- What the-? Aghh-' Suddenly you felt the world jerk out from under you, and almost tumbled down the ladder, if you hadn't held on for dear life, you probably would've.

The book flew out of your hands and fell straight to the floor.

You looked down and saw the two red headed boys you knew quite well at this point, one of which had ahold of the ladder, and the other had his wand and muttered a spell to keep the book from hitting the floor.

'What the hell was th-' You yelled but soon felt your voice leaving your throat. You tried talking but couldn't. The boy holding the ladder, Fred, had cast a spell to make your voice disappear.

He looked up at you and put his index finger to his lips, motioning for you to keep quiet.

You were fed up and crawled down the ladder. You punched him in his arm.

'Ouch..' Fred rubbed his arm, then leaned in close to your ear and whispered 'We'll give you your voice back-'

'-but you have to keep quiet for just a moment.' George chimed in, whispering in the other ear.

You rolled your eyes and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

The boys exchanged looks and muttered a spell. You felt your throat fill up again with the sound of your voice.

In a quiet voice you whispered 'you know I hate that.. what's going on?' You paused. 'And what're you two doing following me around?' The last part came out louder than expected.

The boys shot identical glares at you. 'We said be quiet.'

You huffed and sat on the floor on your knees. You saw the boys huddle up next to a bookshelf and scoot a few books out of the way.

They peered through the gap they'd made, casually watching the people flocking into the library, having loud conversation.

They watched and listened intently.

'-Just such a whore!' You heard a loud obnoxious voice screech.

You instantly recognized it as Pansy Parkinson's voice, and scooted over next to the boys. You pushed them both over a tad bit and watched through with them.

They looked at you like you were mad for joining them, but shrugged and made room soon after.

Pansy was talking to some girls in Slytherin robes that you hadn't recognized before. 'Seriously, I mean she practically straddles my damn boyfriend. I'm telling you, she's just a filthy girl!' She huffed.

'Agreed. I mean, who does that? It's just inappropriate. You can entirely tell she's just upset that you have him and she doesn't.' The other girl added on, they laughed together.

You looked at the skeptically, hoping they weren't talking about you. You almost felt conceited assuming they were in the first place.

The assumption was validated soon after, when you saw Emmaline walk into frame.

'What's she doing with Pansy?' You whispered quietly.

You felt Fred roll his eyes as he put his finger to his lips.

_'sorry'_ you mouthed the words to him.

'Hey Pansy. Whatcha talkin' about?' Emmaline cooed.

'Oh..nothing. Just talking about Laci trying to steal Draco from- you.' The last word came out harshly.

Emmaline grinned as the three of them sat at the table you'd been previously.

'It's just so frustrating.' Emmaline huffed. 'Knowing someone loves you but that other girls are trying to steal him away.'

The girl you didn't recognized chimed in. 'I understand. You and Draco are just too perfect. It's really adorable. I guarentee he'll ask you to the ball!' She exclaimed with excitement.

'Ya think so?' Emmaline sighed lustfully.

Pansy just sat there with a disgusted look on her face. 'Yeahh.' She rolled her eyes but Emmaline was too far in her daydreams at that point to notice.

After a little while of them just sitting there gossiping, they eventually got up and wandered away.

You turned around and leaned against the book shelf. You pulled your knees up to your chest and ran your fingers through your hair, closed your eyes and let out a large sigh.

George fixed the books so the gap they'd used for spying was back to normal.

Fred leaned against the shelf opposite you.

You opened your eyes to see Fred looking down.

You blushed like mad realizing your black panties were showing due to the position you were sitting in.

You quickly changed your seating so you were sitting on your knees and leaned over and slapped him. 'None of that!' You exclaimed, still blushing and now quite annoyed.

You crossed your arms and sat back down.

Fred and George laughed in unison.

'Anyways. Good thing we showed up otherwise those girls would've noticed you for sure!' George praised himself and his brother.

'Yeah. And don't think we were spying on you or anything. We were looking for a book for our Charms class and saw you standing on that ladder while those girls were coming over this way.' Fred nodded.

'Well thanks.. But i'm seriously not trying to steal Draco or anything. I honestly hate that boy. He's nothing but trouble.' You sighed again. 'I wish people would stop thinking I was interested in him. Honestly he hates me too.'

Fred and George shrugged. 'Whatever you say. We're not ones to judge. Just make sure Oliver doesn't get the wrong idea. He's one to get sucked in by his emotions if he hears something rather than using rationality.' Fred warned.

'Greeeeat.' You rolled your eyes.

'Oh. I believe this belongs to you.' George handed you the potions book you were looking at before with the potion for hair.

'Thanks.' You'd forgotten about it by then. 'Guess i'll head back to the common room and find Paige. I need to talk to her.'

The boys exchanged knowing grins. 'Is it about Oliver?' They asked together.

You looked at them suspiciously. 'You boys wouldn't happen to have mind reading powers, would you?'

They laughed together. 'Well good luck.' Fred smiled.

George waved as they walked out of the library together.

You sat there a few more seconds before picking yourself up and heading to the common room.

When you got inside you saw Mason sitting alone next to the fireplace doing homework.

Suddenly you hatched an idea.

You sat down next to him. 'Hey there.' You greeted.

He looked up at you and smiled.

'I have a question..' you bit your lip.

'Yeah?' he closed his book and gave you his full attention.

'Okay, bear with me..' you began.

He looked up at you skeptically. 'Okayyy...'

'Alright.' you looked him in the eyes. 'Paige really really likes you and when i say really believe me i do mean _really_ and she'd be really good for you and all that and I think it would just be really fanastic if you'd ask her to-' you were cut off.

'To the ball.' he finished and sighed.

You nodded. 'Yup.'

Mason looked up at you. 'Do you realize how many girls want me to go with them? I could have my pick of practically any girl in this school.'

'But!' you exclaimed, putting your hands in the pleading position and puffing out your full pink bottom lip.

'But- Paige is really nice and would be good for me. So i'll give it a shot. I'll ask her to the ball. She's definitely pretty enough. Even if we don't get along, it'll make other girls jealous, so I guess it's a win-win.' He shrugged.

You were too excited to argue with him or be annoyed. 'Yay!' You engulfed him in a hug and you both fell over.

He laughed as the two of you sat back up. 'Thank you thank you thank you.' you nearly yelled, running up the steps to the dorm room.

When you got inside, you saw Emmaline sitting on her bed petting Sophia. You were annoyed until Sophia leapt out of her hands and ran over to you. You bent down and picked her up and walked over to Paige's bed. She was doing her homework.

'Paige, I have some news!' you excitedly informed her.

At first you weren't sure whether or not you'd tell her while Emmaline was there but figured it was better, that way she knew you weren't intersted in Draco for once and for all.

You weren't sure how to go upon explaining this.

'Yeah?' Paige perked up. 'Are you finally going to tell me who the boy is?'

Emmaline shot you a glare but you ignored it.

'Yes ma'am.' You smiled. 'But before I tell you that, I have some awesome news.'

She pulled you onto her bed. 'Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me-'

You put your hand over her mouth. 'Are you ready?'

She nodded.

'Mason is planning on asking you to the ball.' You smiled a huge smile.

Paige's eyes grew nearly three times in size as she let out a huge shriek.

'Are you SERIOUS right now?' She jumped up and started dancing about the room.

You rolled your eyes, giggling. You couldn't believe girls would get so excited about Mason. At least she was happy enough for you to lay on the news about Oliver.

'Did you hear that?' She yelled in Emmalines direction.

She just nodded then her head whipped towards you. ' So who's the boy you're trying to get?' she glared at you. 'Please, enlighten us.'

Paige stopped. 'Oh right. Sorry i got a little excited.' she giggled and sat back down next to you.

Both girls stared at you, one with excitement and the other with destain.

'Well..' You began.

Paige looked up at you eagerly.

'It's not someone you'd expect..' you added.

Emmaline glared at you. 'Oh really?'

'Yes.' you shot back and looked back to Paige. 'It's-Oliver Wood.' You rushed the name out.

Emmaline's jaw dropped as did Paige's.

You were expecting Paige to attack you, and she did.

'I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!' she screamed.

The only attacking she was doing was glomping you like crazy and drowning you in hugs.

'You're not mad?' You asked her, confused.

'Of course not, silly. How could I be mad when i'm going with..' she began blushing. 'Mason.'

You laughed and hugged her back.

You looked at Emmaline who sat on her bed confused as hell.

You smirked at her and winked, she just darted out of the room.

'Okay okay okay we need to get our dresses and we're going to have to do our hair. How do you want to do yours? I might do long curls. Or maybe straighten it and do something fancy.' Paige rambled with glee.

You had to stop her. 'We'll figure it out but it's time for dinner soo..'

'Well it's only in a week! Come on now. We need to get started planning. Oh man we need to go dress shopping soon.' She continued.

You pulled her up off the bed and led her out of the room and down the stairs as she kept going.

'Oh, hey Mason.' you smiled at him, he was finishing up his homework.

He smiled back at you. 'Hey sis.'

Paige hid behind you, blushing like mad.

'Could I have a few words with Paige?' he asked politely.

'Of course.' You winked at Paige. 'I'll leave you two alone. Don't be long!'

You headed out the door and to the great hall.

When you arrived, you saw Pansy and many other girls crowding Draco. Emmaline sat across from you pouting.

You were sick of being nice to her when she obviously hated you. 'Didn't get here in time, eh?' you asked, grabbing some food.

She glared at you.

Blaise came over and sat next to you, Flint next to him.

'There's no room near Draco.' he chuckled.

You looked at him as if you were hurt. 'So i'm your last resort? That pains me, sir!'

'Oh hush, you know that's not true.' he smiled at you. 'By the way, I was thinking...The ball. How'd you like to...ya know.'

'Don't bother!' Emmaline shouted at him. 'She's going with that disgusting Gryffindor boy, Wood.' She spat his name.

You glared at her. 'Disgusting? Compared to _Malfoy?_ You realize he'll sleep with anything with long legs, right?' you laughed, pointing out she's not any more special to him than any other girl.

She crossed her arms and looked away, pouting.

Blaise shrugged. 'Damn. Maybe next time i'll get to you before someone else does.'

'Maybe.' You winked at him.

You turned your head to see Paige and Mason walking in, talking, with his arm around her waist.

'D'aaaaaaaaaaaaawh!' You cooed as they sat down together on the other side of you.

Paige giggled and grabbed some food, Mason rolled his eyes and did the same.

Suddenly, the owls began to fill up the room with mail and parcels.

A letter flew down to both you and your brother.

You looked at each other curiously and opened them up together.

Yours read:

_Dear Laci, _

_Mrs. Malfoy has informed me that there is a ball coming up. How exciting! I know you're probably doing well on your own, however I strongly encourage you go with Draco. He's a nice boy and Narcissa tells me he's quite fond of you! Not to mention he's such very good friends with Mason. Please do what's best for everybody. Draco comes from a very nice family so I feel it is only fitting that you try to make that work out. Best of wishes. _

_ xoxo your mother, Madison Sterling _

You rolled your eyes and crumpled up the paper. There was no way you were going to pay attention to her. You'd lie and tell her you were going alone and that Draco had a date already or something. Anything to get you out of having to go with him.

You finished eating and scanned the room. It was almost empty.

You then realized Emmaline was missing.

You looked over at Draco to see if she was over by him.

When you peered in his direction he instantly looked back at you and smirked. You rolled your eyes and stood up. You walked out of the great hall, leaving Paige and Mason behind.

You hadn't noticed till just then that Maisy hadn't sat with you.

You turned around and went back to the table.

'Paige, where's Maisy?' You asked slightly worried.

She pointed at the Hufflepuff table. 'Isn't it cute?'

You looked over and saw Maisy playing with another girls hair.

'Well I guess that's confirmation about her prefered gender.' You laughed to yourself.

Paige nodded and turned her attention back to Mason.

You walked back out of the great hall and were walking along the corridors when you were swept up into someone's strong arms and carried bridal style.

You looked up and kissed Oliver on the lips. He responded with a hot kiss, welding your lips together.

He set you down and pressed you against the wall.

He pulled away just for a second to move down your neck.

You let a quite moan escape your lips.

You looked up over his shoulder to see Paige, Mason and Draco walking in your direction.

You pulled away from him and grabbed him by the hand.

'C'mon,' you whispered to him and tugged him along the wall, not wanting Mason or Draco to see you two.

'Where are we going?' he asked you, a bit confused.

'Err, i'm not sure.' you stopped in place. 'Where could we go?' You looked up at him.

'The gryffindor common room.' he shrugged. 'i don't know a single gryffindor that doesn't fancy you.'

You were a bit shocked. 'Seriously?'

He pecked you on the lips. 'Of course. What's not to love?'

You blushed as he pulled you to the enterence. He muttered the word as you turned around and covered your ears (as if that would help).

He jerked you into the common room and once again pushed you up against the wall.

It was warm and dimly lit from the fireplace and the colours were all reds and oranges, whereas slytherin took on a more cool colour effect.

He pulled away and grabbed you by the hand.

Luckily the common room was empty as he pulled you up to his dorm room. The two of you slid inside as he closed the door.

'Which bed is yours?' you asked, looking around.

He pulled you over to one on the opposite side of the room rom the two other beds, which looked identical. You assumed Fred and George's.

He pushed you down onto his bed gently. You could tell he was more of a soft guy when it came to those sorts of things. You couldn't help but compare it to how harsh Draco was with anything like that. He was much more forcible with things rather than mutual like Oliver.

You laid your head on his pillow and he got on top of you, it was getting hot quickly.

He pressed his body to yours and kissed you fully on the mouth. His tongue licked your bottom lip and as soon as your lips parted, he darted his tongue in, playing with your own.

He pulled away and began licking and kissing your neck. You moaned with pleasure. You weren't sure how far you'd be willing to go, but Oliver seemed the sort that would be okay stopping at any point you wanted.

He led a trail of kisses down your neck.

Oliver began to unbutton your shirt then looked at you. You nodded in confirmation.

He unbuttoned and continued kissing all the way down your chest then tummy.

He brought his face back up and his lips melted against yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly the door swung open and a bright light filled the room.

You pulled the blanket hanging off the bed over top of you.

'What the-' You heard a familiar voice call.

You heard Fred roar with laughter.

George then began to join in. 'Well just leave you two alone..'

Oliver sighed as the door closed. 'Sorry about that..' he laid down next to you.

You poked your head out from under the blanket and giggled. 'Not a problem. I probably shouldn't be here anyways.' You went to stand up but he pulled you back down.

'It's fine.' he smiled. You grinned and laid down.

You pulled yourself into him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed you back then on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around you after pulling the blanket up around the two of you.

He ran his fingers through your white hair as you burried your smiling face into his chest, soon drifting off to a heavy sleep.


	10. Part 10

The next few days didn't go as interestingly as you'd hoped they would. They were filled with boring classes and studying.

You'd been putting off getting a dress and the ball was tomorrow.

'Laci. Laaaaci. Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaci. Wake uuuuuuuuup." Mason nudged you.

You rolled over and felt yourself falling a million feet.

You smacked into the ground with a loud THUMP.

You sat up and rubbed the back of your head.

'Oh, I must've fallen asleep studying.' You expained, looking around and realizing you'd fallen asleep on the couch of the common room while reading through your potions book.

You didn't have any classes today and wondered what time it was.

'What time is it?' You stood up.

Mason looked over at the large clock with snakes slitering around the edges displayed on the wall of the room. 'Ten to twelve.' He answered. 'Paige asked me to wake you up. She's a little fed up that you've been putting off getting your dresses and shes demanding you go now.' He helped you up off the floor.

You shrugged and yawned. 'Alright. Tell her we can as soon as I get dressed.' You smoothed your skirt and walked up the stairs to go to your dorm room.

You went to open the door and smacked into Draco Malfoy exiting your room.

You looked up at him confused. His hair was messed up and he was fixing his shirt. 'Sterling.' He walked past you.

You watched him walk down the steps. 'Didn't even smirk. Weird..' you muttered, confused.

You walked in and saw Emmaline fixing herself up. 'Why was Malfoy in here?' you asked her while walking over to your wardrobe.

She just smirked. 'Oh, no reason.' she winked and scurried out the door.

You sighed. _Gross._ you thought to yourself.

You picked out a white shoulder shirt and a black tanktop, along with dark grey skinny jeans. You changed into cute white argyle panties and a white grey bra and first pulled on the jeans. You buttoned them up and then slipped on the tank top and then the shoulder shirt. You walked over to your line of shoes and picked out some simple black heels and slid your feet into them.

You pulled your hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror.

'Classy as fuck.' You said out loud, content. You did your make up, put on some simple bracelets and headed out of the dorm.

'Oh good God!' you yelled, making Paige and Mason jump. They were sitting on the couch sucking face.

'Ready?' Paige asked, blushing.

'Yup. Lets get a move on.' You grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch.

Mason sighed. 'Always snatchin' up my girl.'

'I'll have her back to you later.' You winked at him and walked out the door with Paige.

The two of you headed off to Hogsmeade to see if you could find any stores with anything in them that could meet your fancy.

As you were walking around, you noticed Gladrags Wizardwear and decided to go inside.

'Oooo. These are all so pretty.' Paige exclaimed.

'Yeah, they're pretty nice.' You wandered over to a rack with vintage looking dresses. You turned around and saw Paige gravitating towards large princess like dresses. You weren't surprised.

She pulled one off the rack. Then another. Then another. Then another.

You began sifting through the endess rack of dresses and came upon a ruffly white dress that you liked quite a bit. You pictured yourself in it and were pleased.

You heard Paige scream with excitement and drop everything in her arms. She ran over to you and grabbed the dress off the rack.

'That's PERFECT for me!' she screeched. 'Oh, wait. Sorry.' She lowered it. 'You don't mind, right?'

You shrugged. 'Go ahead.' You didn't like to be rude and she liked it so much.

She hugged you and ran back to pick up the dresses she'd dropped. The owner was tapping her foot in frustration.

'Come back with me?' Paige called towards you. She was about to try on the dresses.

You didn't exactly understand why women always needed others to come with them to do simple tasks like using the bathroom or trying on clothes, but you decided to be polite and join her, though you would've preferred if she'd waited till you'd found something to try on as well.

You walked back with her and took a seat in the dressing room and she pulled on the white dress.

She walked out in front of the large mirror and exclaimed. 'How do I look?' she spun in a circle.

It didn't quite fit her correctly, and her chest definitely wasn't quite large enough to fill it. You weren't sure how to break the news to her.

'Uh. well.' you thought for a second. 'it's not pretty enough for you. Yeah. You need something as gorgeous as you are!' you were happy with your answer.

She thought about it for a second then looked at herself. She nodded. 'You're right. I'm too spunky for a plain white dress. What was I thinking?' she ran over to her dresses and changed into another one.

She tried on every dress and was not pleased with any of them so you decided to continue looking. The two of you walked back out and looked though the racks again.

Paige picked out many more and asked you to go back again. You weren't exactly excited about watching her model more dresses.

'Uh, i'm gonna go get some coffee, but i'll be right back, alright?' You told her.

'Oh.' she looked disappointed. 'Alright.'

'I'll bring you something back though. I'll only be a second.' you smiled.

She smiled back and nodded.

You exited the store and let out a sigh of relief. 'Freedom.' You muttered.

You walked down the road and searched for a place to have coffee, when you smacked into a familiar red head.

'Oh, sorry George.' You apologized, smoothing out your shirt. You looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at you.

'My fault. Don't worry about it.' He looked around, probably for his brother.

'I seem to run into you and Fred quite often.' You said, following his gaze to behind you, you didn't see anything.

He looked back at you. 'Yeah, It appears so.' He shrugged.

'So what're you up to?' The two of you began walking.

'Oh, Fred and I were just heading to Zonko's Joke Shop. We haven't been there in a few weeks so we figured we'd see if they had anyting new in stock. Then we ran into Oliver, who was probably getting a tux, and Fred had to help him with something. So here I am.' He explained.

'Ah. Well at least now I don't feel bad waiting all this time to get a dress when Oliver was procrastinating too.' You giggled to yourself.

'Ah, so that's what you're doing.' George smiled. 'Find anything to your liking?'

You sighed. 'Nope. Nothing yet. I've been here with Paige for what seems like forever. She keeps finding dresses and I can't find a single one that would look right on me.'

'Anything would look good on you.' George kept looking spun around and picked a bright blue flower from a vibrant pot of them next to him. He began twirling it in his fingers.

You looked over at him to see what he was doing. 'Oh yeah? Well thanks.' You smiled.

'Mhmm.' George looked down at you.

You looked over to see you were outside of a quaint little coffee shop you hadn't noticed before. 'Well, I'm gonna get some coffee. Care to join me?' You offered.

'Oh, no thanks. I'm gonna go find Fred and Oliver. I'm not sure if they went back to Hogwarts or not.' He grinned and looked down at the flower he had been messing with. He paused and then looked back at you and brushed your hair behind your ear, then tucked the flower with it. 'I'll see you later.' He walked backwards a few steps then turned and walked off.

You waved at him and blushed for whatever reason then shrugged and headed into the shop.

You picked out a delicious brew of coffee and added creamer. You got Paige the same thing and got a small pastry to nibble on.

When you left the shop you began walking back to Gladrags. 'The streets are kinda empty today.' You muttered to yourself, right before being savagely jerked into an alleyway and slammed into a wall. You dropped all the things you'd had in your hand.

'Hey, watch it!' You yelled out. Suddenly you felt a hand cover the entirety of your mouth and nose. You couldn't breath and felt your lungs spasm for some air.

You pulled the hand off of your face. 'What the fuck?'

You looked up to see Professor Snape standing in front of you, peering down. He had a crazed look in his eyes and you could tell what was going through his mind. He looked down your shirt to see your breasts filling your sexy grey bra.

'P-Professor..?' You were terrified.

He smirked and covered your mouth once again, then ripped your shoulder shirt off so only the black tank top covered you now.

The flower tumbled out of your hair and hit the ground.

You began screaming to the best of your abilities and your eyes filled with tears. He was there to finish what he'd started.

You tried kicking him and hitting him but it didn't work.

You crumbled as memories of last time flooded back, as they had many times before, but this time more vividly.

His large hands engulfed your full breasts over top of the tank top and his warm breath was on your neck.

Before he could get to where he was last time, he suddenly stopped. You looked up to see a wand to his throat and you saw a blonde boy standing next to him, his eyes icier than usual.

Usually you wouldn't feel as pleased to see Malfoy, but this was one of the occasions you were very excited. Anyone was better than no one.

'You sick bastard. Get off of her or I'll-' Malfoy threatened, but was cut off.

'You'll kill me, boy? Here I stand!' (Authors note. Teehee Sweeney Todd.)

With that you collapsed to the ground as Snape went flying down the dark musky alleyway and slammed into a fence at the end.

You looked up to see Malfoy staring at Snape with disdain, his wand raised and sparking at the end.

Snape stood up and raised his wand, but was slammed back into the fence.

Quickly, Malfoy dashed over to Snape and pressed his wand against his temple. He leaned in close and whispered something you couldn't make out, since it was so far away.

Suddenly professor Snape vanished in a puff and Malfoy walked back.

He walked past you without looking at you.

You stood up, confused. You needed to thank him.

'Malfoy!' you called out. You dashed out of the alleyway, but he was gone. You looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. You sighed, then remembered you had to get back to Paige.

You scurried down the street back to the clothing shop and headed in. Paige was standing inside leaning against the counter with a dress all bagged up and ready to go. Her arms were crossed. She looked annoyed but her face suddenly softened as she saw you.

'What the hell happened to you?' she walked over, analyzing your face then looking down at your body. 'What happened to your shirt?' she asked.

You looked down and realized your shoulder shirt was gone, ripped in the alleyway.

'It ripped so i tossed it. Ya know.' You shrugged and tried rubbed your thumb under your eye, then analyzed it, making sure your make up hadnt been running from the crying. Luckily you didn't wear much, and what you did wear was waterproof.

You breathed in deeply.

'You look like you've been cryi-" Paige was cut off.

'Sorry I took so long. Anyways, I see you found a dress. That's good. I still need one.' You sighed.

'Uh. yeah..' Paige shook her head. 'We need to find you one!' She perked up a little.

You nodded.

'I found this rack I think you'd really love.' she smiled and pulled you back to a rack burried in the back of the store.

You began sifting through the rack when you came upon a white dress that was ruffled below the waist. It came down to your knees and had no straps. It's waist was lacy and black and there was a bow in the back. The bust was white again and there was black lining along the top. 'I love it.' You exclaimed.

'Oh wow.' Paige let out a breath. 'I wish i'd seen that one.. Well, go try it on!'

She pulled you to the dressing room. You slipped out of your heels, pants and tank top and slid on the dress.

You walked out and Paige was speechless. 'Wow, Lace..'

You wandered to the large mirror, and were surprised yourself. It fit you perfectly. All your curves looked spectacular and your breast filled it out fantastically. You turned and admired your figure.

You heard Paige sigh. 'I wish I had your body.' She crossed her arms.

You peeled off the dress and pulled back on your original clothes, then headed to the register to pay.

'Are you Laci Sterling?' The woman asked you.

You raised your eyebrow. ' Yes. Why?'

She smiled. 'A nice boy with a scottish accent came in and already paid for your dress.'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!' Paige exclaimed.

'Oh wow.' you were surprised. 'That's.. really nice of him.'

'Yes dear, so let me just see that dress.' She marked down the dress type and all it's information to charge Oliver and handed it back. 'Enjoy. You're going to look fantastic.' She winked. 'And don't let that boy go. Not many would offer to pay for such an expensive dress.'

You suddenly felt bad. You didn't want him to have to spend so much on you. You wished you'd picked out a cheaper dress. 'Thank you, ma'am.' you smiled politely and walked out with your bagged dress.

You and Paige decided to get something to eat and head back to Hogwarts.

By the time you go back, it was almost dinner time. You hadn't realized you'd spent so much time there.

The two of you headed to the common room to put your dresses in your dorm. When you entered, you saw Mason, Flint and Blaise all sitting together, talking and laughing.

Paige ran over to Mason and kissed him on the lips. He responded and pulled her on his lap.

You smiled at how cute they were. 'Paige, want me to take your dress up?' you offered.

'Yes please.' She tried to stand but Mason held her to his lap.

You walked over and got it then winked at her.

You wandered to the dorm room and put the dresses in the closet in the room. You looked in the mirror. You clothes were still messed up and dirty. You removed your heels and jeans and tank top and pulled on your skirt and white button up shirt. You rolled up the sleeves and untied your hair. It fell down your shoulders in waves.

You walked out of the room after putting on your shoes. You stood at the top of the stairs.

'Blaise, can you come here for a sec?' You called down towards him.

He looked over at you and sighed, not really wanting to get up.

You bit your lip and looked shyly at him to make him come. 'Please?' you cooed.

'Be right back, guys.' He jumped up and darted over to you. 'Ayee.' He smiled.

'Have you seen Malfoy?' You asked, still needing to thank him.

'Come to think of it. No, I haven't. Earlier today, but that's it. Not since then.' He shrugged. 'Is that want you wanted?' he sounded disappointed.

'Yeah. If you see him, let me know.' you thanked him and walked down the steps then exited the room. You wandered down the hallway killing time before dinner and trying not to think about what Snape did. Or..tried doing. You weren't sure if you should mention it to the Dumbledore or not.

Suddenly you felt a pair of hands cover your eyes. You felt a warm breath tickle your ear. 'Guess who..' a delightful scottish accent begged sweetly.

You smiled. 'Hmmm. I dunno... That's a tough one, what with the unidentifiable accent and all..' you teased.

0

'Hey there, beautiful.' he smiled.

'Oliver.' You curtsied.

He leaned in and pecked you on the lips. 'Are you excited for tomorrow?'

'Of course.' You smiled, trying not to think about how Mason might react. He still didn't know about you two.

'Well good. I'm glad you're my date. Did you pick out a dress to your liking?' he asked.

'Yeah, i did. And why'd you offer to pay? I feel bad because it was expensive.' You sighed. 'Can I at least pay half?'

He shrugged. 'Sure.'

'Really?' you felt a little better.

'Nope.' he smiled and kissed you again, deeper this time. 'I'm happy to spend money on you. You deserve it.'

You couldn't help but smile.

'George told me he ran into you today. Said you looked pretty nice.' He smiled at you. 'I can see he was right.'

'Oh yeah.' you brushed your hair behind your ear. 'He gave me a flower.' Insignificant information but you figured you'd share anyways. 'It's so strange seeing him without Fred around.'

'Yeah, Fred was helping me run some errands. Between you and myself, we think George might have kinda a crush on you.' he winked.

You laughed. 'He's such a nice guy. I hope he finds someone.'

'He's taking Katie Bell, so hopefully that works out.' He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

'Laci. We need to talk. Now.' A stern voice ordered.

Both you and Oliver turned to see Mason standing in the corridor watching the both of you. 'Ohh...' you whispered.

Oliver shrugged and kissed you on the head. 'I'll give you some privacy.'

Mason scoffed.

You walked over to him. 'Hey, Mason. What's up?'

He glared down at you. 'I wasn't going to make assumptions, but I guess what i've heard is true.'

'What're you talking about?' You sighed, knowing what he was talking about.

'Paige told me you were going with..._Wood._' he spat his name, per usual.

'Yup. What of it?' You confirmed.

'He's a Gryffindor. Are you mad?' He raised his voice.

'I like him and he's really nice. I see no issue. You were getting with girls from other houses before Paige too.' You defended.

'Other houses don't matter. It's just Gryffindor.' He looked you dead in the eyes. 'Break up with him.'

You rolled your eyes. 'You're stupid. I'm not going to break up with him. I'm going to the ball with him and you're just going to have to deal with that.' You smiled sweetly.

He shook his head. 'You'll regret this.' he threatened.

You responded by turning away and walking to dinner.

When you got there, everyone was already sitting down. You took a seat next to Paige and looked around. The only empty seats belonged to Draco and Mason.

Mason trudged in, frustrated and sat next to Paige.

He didn't look at you.

'Babe, are you alright?' Paige kissed him on the cheek.

'yeah.' he answered coldly, grabbing some food and digging in.

You ate your food, wondering where Draco was and watched Maisy with her girlfriend, sitting at the other table. They were holding hands. It was adorable.

Emmaline barely said anything during dinner, and afterwards you decided to head to bed. You slept a lot, and after today and what happened with Snape, it made sense to be exhausted.

You pulled off your shirt and pulled on a white tank top to sleep in after removing your bra.

Suddenly you heard a knocking at the door. You walked over to it. Mason was at the door.

'Mom wants to see you.' He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the dorm and down the stairs. The common room was empty. He pushed you towards the empty fireplace and handed you some floo powder. 'Go home.'

You rolled your eyes, a little confused, and did as he said. You didn't feel like arguing.

When you got home, you stepped out of the fireplace. You were wearing only your skirt and the white tank top. You walked into the large den, calling for your mother.

She called back from the kitchen. You walked all the way there. You shivered as your bare feet hit the cold tile floor. You sat on a bar stool and turned towards her.

'Hello mother.' You greeted her.

'What is this I'm hearing about you going to the ball with a Gryffindor?' she asked cooly.

'He's a nice boy, Mother.' You explained.

She shook her head. 'No. This won't do. I told you to go with Draco Malfoy.'

'Mother, I don't want to. Oliver is perfectly fine. I refuse to go with Malfoy.' You argued.

She glared at you and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, you heard a sound from the den and there were footsteps on the wood floor. You wondered who it was.

'Lucian, bring them in here, dear.' Your mother called.

You turned to see Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy wandering in, followed by your father.

'Nice to see you, dear.' Narcissa greeted you. 'And hello, Madison!' she smiled warmly at your mother.

Your mother did the same. 'Narcissa, wonderful to see you.'

You looked around skeptically. _It's like an intervention. _you thought to yourself.

'Laci, we heard there's a ball tomorrow at Hogwarts.' Narcissa looked over at you. 'We would like you to go with Draco. He'd like it too.' She smiled.

Lucious just stood there. He had better things to do then waste his night arguing with a family that wasn't his own about some petty ball.

'Ma'am, with all due respect, I already have a date. And i'm sure Draco does as well. My roommate actually.' you explained. You weren't actually sure about he and Emmaline but really wanted to get out of going with him.

'Is that so?' Narcissa sounded concerned. She looked off, thinking to herself, then locked eyes on you. 'Well we still encourage it. Could we have a word with your parents?'

You nodded, hopping off the barstood. Lucious looked in your direction as you leaned over, smoothing your skirt. Your breasts were perky from the chilly air in the kitchen. He smirked.

'I'll head back to school then.' you smiled.

'No you won't. Go upstairs to your bedroom. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, then you can return to school.' Your father ordered.

You rolled your eyes. 'Fine.' You muttered, heading out the kitchen door, then up the wide staircase.

You dashed to your room and slipped inside, then closed the door.

You leaned against the door with your eyes closed and slid down it.

You sat there for a minute, half asleep from being so exhausted already, before feeling a pair of soft warm lips on your neck. You felt someone over you and then a strong hand on your waist. It traveled from there down to your ass, then up your thigh to your knee.

Suddenly you snapped out of it and opened your eyes. 'What the..' a pair of eyes opened and you saw your reflection in the bright blue gazing back at you.

'Malfoy, what are you doing?' You pushed him off of you and stood up.

'Seducing you.' he laid down on your floor.

'Well don't.' You snarled. 'I have a boyfriend.' You crossed your arms.

'I know. I didn't say I wanted you as a girlfriend. Doesn't change the fact that you're attractive.' he shrugged.

'Well that's not what your mother said just a few minutes ago.' you sat down on your bed.

He sat up as well. 'What?'

'Yeah, they're in my kitchen.' you explained.

'Duh. Why else would I be here? I'm asking what she said.' He growled.

'That you really want me to be your date to the ball.' you stretched the truth a tad but not too badly.

He sighed. 'She's barking mad.'

He stood up and stretched. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the top few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks.

You couldn't help but watch him.

He noticed you watching and smirked at you. 'Like what you see?'

You looked away. 'Harrumph.'

He walked over and sat down on your bed.

You looked at him skeptically and jumped off the bed.

'Oh sit down.' He rolled his eyes. 'I'm not going to do anything.'

You sat down cautiously. 'So.' You began. 'Why haven't you been in school?'

He shrugged. 'I've been spending the past few days with father. I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Oh.' You answered, curious about what he was doing with this father. You didn't want to pry though. You hated with Paige did it to you.

'What were you doing at Hogsmeade earlier then?' You looked at him.

'I needed to get something for my father.' He looked over at you.

'Well.' you sighed. 'Thank you. For the Snape...thing.'

'I wouldn't want anything to happen to you.' He brushed your hair behind your ear and smiled at you.

You were surprised. You opened your mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

Suddenly you felt his lips tenderly meeting yours. He pulled away and looked you in the eyes, then kissed you again. This time a little deeper.

You opened your eyes during the kiss, realizing what was happening, and wanting to stop it. His eyes were closed, but suddenly opened, flashing you his deep blue eyes. He smirked into the kiss and closed his eyes again.

He rested one hand on your hip and another next to your head as he pushed you down onto your bed.

You tried pushing him off. He pulled his head away. 'Malfoy, stop!' You hit his chest.

He lowered his head and began kissing your neck. He started biting it softly and licking your bare skin. You let a moan escape, and instantly after realizing it began protesting again. You wished you were stronger.

'Draco, seriously. get off.' you said in as stern of a voice as you could with him kissing up your neck.

He smirked against your neck. 'You called me Draco.' he went back to what he was doing.

'I meant Malfoy. Stop it. i don't like this!' You ordered.

'Uhuh.' He didn't believe you and moved to your ear and began to bite it. His warm breath was on your ear and it instantly turned you on. You weren't quite sure why it did that to you.

You couldn't help but gyrate your hips. He responded by doing the same thing. You could feel him hard against you and for some reason this turned you on more.

Suddenly Malfoy began kissing you passionately and harder. He squeezed your hip then grabbed your legs, pulling them up next to him. He lowered his pelvis and rubbed himself on you with force. You moaned into the kiss. He grabbed your hands and raised them above your head, pinning you down. He held both hands there with only one of his hands, then used the other to go up your thin tank top. He began groping you and squeezing your breasts when suddenly the door flung open.

The both of you stopped and looked at the door to see your mother standing there with Narcissa. 'Oh dear, sorry to interrupt!' the two of them smiled and closed the door.

You sighed and pushed Draco off of you onto the floor. 'Get out of my bedroom, Malfoy. I hate you.' You looked away.

'You just hate that you're more turned on by me than your own boyfriend.' He smirked.

'Get out!' you yelled.

He raised his hands in defeat and winked at you, then exited.

You rolled over on your bed and burried your face in your pillow. You hated what you were doing to Oliver, but honestly couldn't do much when it came to Malfoy. He was so much stronger than you. There wasn't all that much you could do when he forced himself on you.

You pulled off your skirt and threw it on the floor and walked over to your dresser and pulled a pair of pajama pants. You pulled them on and turned off the light, then slid under your coveres and fell asleep after an hour or two of rolling around, mulling over what had just happened.


End file.
